Evanescent Perfection
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: It was just a simple mission followed by a simple night an inn on her way home, but the man she met there would suddenly become entangled in her life in a way she never expected. What will she do when faced with a choice between loyalty and love? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot that got way out of hand. What started as a sexy little plot bunny was suddenly 69 pages and obviously way to long not to be broken apart. I would like to thank Cynchick for putting this idea in my head, letting me bounce ideas off her, for editing this monstrosity and helping me brainstorm a title for this thing. If she weren't around, you would be seeing a lot less of my writing.

This story will be major M rated with graphic sex and various kinks. Read ahead if you dare.

* * *

Evanescent Perfection

Sakura knew he was there before his feet ever touched the broad sill of her open window. She always detected him before he appeared, even if she was sound asleep, her shinobi senses too sharply honed to let him slip into her room unnoticed.

She had hoped he would come to her tonight, for she had missed his touch, his voice, his scent. It had been too long since he held her last but now he was here, even though it meant putting both of their lives on the line for a single night together.

She rolled over beneath the pale sheets that seemed to glow in the moonlight, ethereal rays streaming in through her open window, and looked up at the tall figure who cast an elongated shadow over her bed as he balanced lightly on the window sill. He regarded her with piercing blue eyes, and though they were usually cold and malevolent, they were burning hotly for her now. His intense stare sent a thrill of anticipation through her and she sat up in bed, hugging the sheets to her chest as he stepped down from her window and made his way across the room without a sound, his gaze never wavering.

He was dressed as he always was; black cloak with red clouds pulled around him, his pale hair pulled away from his face save for the strands veiling his left eye. He finally let his eyes drift over her slender form, noting the way she was clutching the sheets to her chest and observing the bare expanse of her shoulders underneath, interrupted only by thin straps of black satin. He doubted she wore clothing like that to bed every night.

"Have you been waiting for me kunoichi?" he rasped softly into the silence, his lips curling into a smirk as he spoke.

She found herself wearing a similar expression at his words. He seldom addressed her by her name unless he was calling it out in the throes passion, but the once offensive designation that was only a small step up from "hey you" had become something of a pet name for her and she let him get away with it, an unusual and noteworthy event considering a kunoichi of her caliber let very few people get away with anything.

"I've been waiting for you ever since the last time you left me alone in my bed the next morning."

Her voice was low and teasing but the undertones of desire in it were unmistakable and her visitor picked up on it immediately.

"If I had my way, I wouldn't leave your bed for a week," he chuckled, his voice quiet and velvety. "But it's hard enough sneaking in and out of the village during the night. I don't think I could do it in broad daylight, yeah. Especially not with Konoha on high alert due to the war. I'm surprised you left your window open like that," he said, motioning to the curtains that were blowing softly in the night breeze. "You're lucky I'm the only one that decided to pay you a visit."

She knew his point was valid. The conflict between Konoha and the Akatsuki had finally come to a head when all other plans to capture the Kyuubi had failed. Although the front lines were about two days travel from the village gates, everyone within the Leaf Village was on edge, knowing it was only a matter of time before the carnage was at their front door. Outnumbered or not, The Akatsuki were vicious opponents and taking out even one of them was proving difficult. Now that the entire organization was against them, the outcome seemed quite uncertain.

That's why what they were doing was so risky; the fact that he was even in the village let alone her bedroom was a betrayal to both sides. Yet somehow, it was a sin they couldn't seem to stop committing, for this was not the first time he had crept to her in the night, nor would it be the last unless death should meet one or both of them on the battlefield.

She watched him now as a long-fingered hand reached for the first snap of the cloak at his neck, pulling it apart with a soft pop and letting the garment fall open and slide off his shoulders to pool on the floor. His sinewy upper torso was revealed, covered in the black mesh shirt he always wore beneath the cloak that should have made them enemies.

Should have…but didn't.

It should have stopped her back then too. Just the sight of that red and black cloak and the ring on his right index finger should have sent her either running for the hills or readying a chakra infused punch, but she had done neither. She had simply sat on her barstool and watched him even when all her instincts were screaming at her to do otherwise.

* * *

She supposed exhaustion and a number of other things had led her to that particular dingy inn that night, but she couldn't help but wonder if the cruel hand of fate with a twisted sense of humor had brought her there to laugh at the sheer irony of her situation.

She didn't particularly relish solo missions, especially not ones that required long distance travel. Without anyone to talk to she easily became bored, making the long walks even less pleasant. There were still four more days before she would reach home again after traveling to a distant village to treat someone in need of her elite medical skills. The son of a wealthy merchant had been diagnosed with an illness that all other doctors had deemed terminal. With nowhere to turn the merchant had sent a letter to Konoha, pleading for assistance and offering a paycheck large enough to make nearly a week of walking worthwhile.

She walked slowly, not exactly in a hurry to get back to Konoha and what awaited her there. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for her slight sense of dread at seeing his face again but she couldn't help that he made her feel that way.

Kiba Inuzuka was nothing if not persistent, not to mention horny and not at all subtle about it, especially now that Sakura's body had developed womanly curves. The dog shinobi had taken notice of her when they were fifteen and pursued her aggressively for months, determined to see more of the pale skin hidden beneath her medic uniform. She wasn't sure why she'd eventually given in to his tactless and too-forward propositioning. She had grown so tired of the frequent invitations to his bed that she'd punched him hard enough to break his nose and then refused to heal it afterwards, leaving the bloody mess for Shizune to take care of. However, she had finally conceded in the end, maybe because she had finally giving up all hope for Sasuke, not only of bringing him home, but also of ever receiving his love. She had returned from that mission devastated; her former teammate's cold words and indifferent attitude had cut through her heart as cleanly as if he'd run her through with his sword. She'd realized then that she needed to move on, and Kiba was the only one offering and it had seemed like an easy way to dull the pain.

Her first time could have been worse she supposed, but at the time she'd had nothing to compare it to. His hands were grabby and rough, his kisses hurried and he had finished before she'd even gotten accustomed to the feeling of him inside her. The next time hadn't been much better. He was an inexperienced and selfish lover with no concern for her satisfaction, but she was lonely, and so for the past three years they had been on-again-off-again friends-with-benefits. She could count the number of times she'd reached orgasm with the dog shinobi on two hands, and their relationship was nothing special or permanent, but anything was better than being alone.

He had offered her another round when she got back from her mission but Sakura couldn't exactly say she was thrilled. The thought of his rough groping and pounding did nothing to make her want to hurry her steps as she trudged towards home again, so she plodded wearily until nightfall, stopping at the first inn she saw.

The inn's bar was nothing special. It was dirty, dark and seedy, just like the rest of the town, but it beat sleeping out in the cold where street thugs and petty thieves would make rest impossible. She could feel the eyes of nearly every man in the room burning into her skin but she pointedly ignored them. If they were stupid enough to try and start something she would put them in their place with her fist but she still didn't want to draw unwelcome attention. The pink hair that she tried to hide under the hood of a long, gray traveling cloak made her conspicuous enough without her losing her cool and beating the drooling apes to a pulp.

Yet despite the many men in the room, one had immediately caught her attention, and for all the wrong reasons.

She had first sensed him as she was sitting on the hard wooden bar stool, the seat's cushion long since deteriorated, sipping whatever the bartender had passed to her when she'd asked for something hard. The stuff burned and tasted like shit but she could feel her body finally begin to relax and some of the exhaustion ebbed away as the alcohol entered her bloodstream.

That's when she had felt it; the flicker of vaguely familiar chakra, and though it was well disguised, she could tell in that split second that it belonged to someone tremendously powerful.

She tried to be nonchalant as she turned on her stool and let her emerald eyes scan the ugly faces of the men in the crowd, but the chakra signature had disappeared, either carried away when its owner made an exit or too well disguised for her to sense.

Sakura expected it was the latter.

As if on cue, a man took up the stool next to her, red clouds on black fabric filling her peripheral vision. Now she knew where she knew this chakra from. His blond hair told her that this was the very same man who had desecrated Gaara's body after they killed him, the man that had tried to capture and kill Naruto as well.

Deidara.

He had seemed as unstable as the explosions he caused and she could tell he was just as dangerous now, even if he was keeping his power carefully hidden. Had he noticed her yet? Perhaps she could make a clean getaway if she left now. Her body was filled with tension and she tried to force herself to relax as she finished her drink so as not to look suspicious before getting the hell out of there.

She had just drained the contents of her glass and stood to go when she heard him speak, soft and low and meant only for her ears.

"There's no need to panic, yeah. My current mission isn't to kill Leaf nins."

He already knew who she was? But she had kept her chakra carefully disguised and the hood of her traveling cloak still covered her tell tale pink hair…

"Do you really think I'd forget the face of the little girl who killed my partner? Have a seat kunoichi. I don't intend to fight you, I'm just curious about you, yeah."

Reluctantly, she sank back onto her stool and stared into her empty glass as he flagged down the bartender and ordered himself a whiskey.

Was she crazy? Was she really going to sit here and have a conversation with an S-ranked criminal? And wasn't he supposed to be_ dead_? Last time she saw him, he had been missing both arms and had inflated himself into a grotesque human bomb before exploding in an attempt to take her and her friends to the grave with him. However, it was apparent the grave was not where he had ended up. So why the hell was he here?

"What are you drinking?"

She risked shifting her eyes sideways and for the first time got a good look at him. His blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail except for long bangs that obscured one eye. The visible one that was fixed on her was a startlingly clear shade of blue and it seemed to hold no malice or ill intent. The rest of his features seemed just as relaxed, as if they weren't mortal enemies who would probably be intent on killing each other if they had met in another setting.

Well, that proved it. He was insane.

"Uh, I don't really know," Sakura said in answer to his question, "something that burns like hell."

The Akatsuki member's lips curled into an amused smirk. He seemed so cocky and confident and not at all worried about sitting next to an enemy nin. Surely he didn't think she was weak. She_ had_ killed his partner after all, but his posture was relaxed and he seemed honest about having to intention of fighting her.

He turned to the bartender and ordered something she had never heard of. The burly man behind the counter raised an eyebrow and looked like he was going to say something but apparently thought better of it. Perhaps he knew what the red and black cloak signified as well.

"So, what brings a little girl like you to a place like this?" he asked casually before taking a swig of the amber liquid in his glass.

Was he seriously going to make small talk with her? Everything about how he was acting was conflicting with her perception of him. He was a cold blooded killer, a monster. Yet here he was chatting idly with her as if he hadn't killed one of her friends.

"A mission," she said as coolly as she could. "Believe me, I don't frequent places like this for fun."

"I didn't think so," he said before taking another swallow of whiskey. "But a solo mission? A girl like you should be careful in a place like this. Plenty of men would love to take advantage of someone like you, yeah."

Sakura threw him an indignant look. She hardly needed advice from the likes of him and if he thought he could get her to drop her guard with this whole buddy routine, he was sadly mistaken.

"The person I'm most worried about is_ you_," Sakura said disdainfully. "And how do you know I'm on a solo mission? My partner or teammates could be elsewhere at the moment."

Deidara chuckled and set down his glass before meeting those clear emerald eyes of hers.

"I was behind you for most of the day as you walked to this town. Believe me, I know you're alone."

He_ what?_

Sakura's jaw went slack as she stared at him dumbfounded. She hadn't even sensed his presence. How thehell had he managed to sneak around all day when she'd been on alert for possible enemies?

She was about to ask when the bartender returned with the missing-nin's order and set it down in front of him. The blond promptly slid it in front of her and she found a new reason to be speechless. The drink was a frothy concoction that smelled fruity and sweet. It was also obnoxiously pink.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, looking at the man next to her suspiciously.

"Something that probably tastes a whole lot better than whatever you were drinking," he chuckled before returning to his own glass.

Her day just kept getting weirder and weirder. Now the madman was ordering her drinks.

Cautiously, she raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. The liquid tasted as sweet and fruity as it smelled but it was followed by an alcoholic burn even more intense than what she had been drinking before and she couldn't help but grimace.

Deidara laughed quietly at her response. "Better than the other stuff?"

"Well, it kicks harder," she said before risking another sip. "But why did it have to be pink?"

"Because it suits you, yeah," he said with a smile and Sakura couldn't help but notice the dimple that formed in his cheek. That didn't fit the profile at all. S-ranked criminals should _not_ have dimples.

Yet, criminal or not, the kunoichi couldn't deny that he was actually rather handsome without the strange-looking scope over his eye or the wild look of dementia he'd had in his supposedly final moments.

"Why are you alive?" she asked pointedly after a moment of silence had passed between them. "I saw you explode with my own eyes."

"Another member in the organization but me back together again," he said casually, as if there nothing at all strange about it.

"How the hell did he do that?" Sakura asked, trying to keep her voice low so as not to draw attention when really she wanted to scream it. Put back together? Did that make him an undead zombie now? Things were getting way too weird.

"He and his partner will be meeting me here soon. I suppose you could wait and ask him yourself. Speaking of partners, I wonder what mine is up to," he said, and chuckled when Sakura's eyes immediately began to dart around the room in search for the second Akatsuki.

"Relax. He's probably upstairs," the blond assured.

"Oh," Sakura said, even more on edge now that she knew there were two of them around. If she stood a fighting chance against the enemy before, it was gone now, for she would be up against not one, but two elite ninja. Her only chance was to hope that Deidara's remark about not wanting to fight her was true.

"So, how was my explosion? Beautiful wasn't it? It's no doubt one of my greatest works."

Sakura wasn't sure what the hell he was talking about and apparently her blank expression communicated it.

"Don't tell me you don't remember! The explosion in the forest that would have wiped out everything for miles…my farewell gift to the world that was initiated even without use of my arms! It would have been truly beautiful if it wasn't for Kakashi, opening up another dimension and spoiling my wonderful art.

Oh yes, definitely crazy.

"Pardon me for saying this, but I don't consider explosions art. In your case, I consider them deadly weapons."

"Is that so?" Deidara said with a chuckle. "So what do you think art is?

Sakura pondered the question a moment before answering.

"Well, there's art in the traditional sense like the timeless statues and paintings in a museum, but art doesn't have to be tangible. I believe our skills as ninja are art, our special techniques and even taijutsu can be art. Fighting can be like a dance and that dance is a work of art."

He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before his lips split into a smile.

"Even if you are a little girl, you're a smart one, yeah. Sasori and I always argued about this and I could never make him see the light. He thought art was something that lasted forever, like all his stupid puppets. He couldn't realize that art's beauty comes from the fact that it's fleeting and temporary."

"Hey, I'm not a little girl. I'm nineteen," she said indignantly. "And art is subjective. Everyone's view is going to be a little different."

"Well, it just so happens that my view is the right one," he stated, cocky smile in place once more.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Apparently the word "subjective" was lost on him.

For a moment, neither of them said anything and the silence began to stretch to the point of being a little awkward.

"So, what now?"

She couldn't help but blurt out the question. Now that they knew the other was staying in the very same inn, possibly just down the hall or even next door, sleep was going to be very difficult, at least for the kunoichi.

The blond shrugged indifferently, tapping his ringed index finger against his now empty glass and listening to the hollow clink it produced.

"We part ways I suppose. I told you I had no intention of engaging in battle here. As fascinating as you are, I have other things I have to attend to, yeah."

He shot her a smirk, slightly arrogant and full of confidence and in that moment, he emitted a sort of charm she wouldn't have imagined from him. If things had been different, if he weren't a wanted killer, Sakura might have actually found him a little…attractive.

"All right then," she said quietly, shifting her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at that piecing blue gaze or smirking smile. "I guess this is it, then. Thanks for the drink."

Sakura rose from her stool but was stopped when his hand wrapped around her forearm. She had to suppress a gasp when she felt something on his palm shift against her skin and suddenly, the image of him chewing that weird clay of his with the mouths of his hands came to her. She had totally forgotten about the two extra orifices and right now one was pressed against the skin of her wrist.

"But you haven't finished it yet," he chuckled, his amused look intact as his other hand gestured towards the half empty glass of pink liquid. "Besides, I have one more question: how exactly did you kill my partner? I was quite surprised to discover a little girl like you managed to defeat one of Suna's legendary puppet masters."

Sakura regarded him a moment, wondering whether she should stay and answer his question or twist free of his grip and leave the bar. She was tired and wanted to go to bed but she knew if she left like this and did anything that might anger the former Rock shinobi, sleep would be a long time in coming as she lay in bed waiting for an attack that could come at any moment.

With a sigh, she sat back down and picked up her drink.

"Well, it wasn't just me. I would have been dead in seconds if Chiyo-baa-sama wasn't fighting with me. She knew how to counter his attacks, considering he was her grandson and all. I just used the openings she made for me to attack. We worked well as a team, but it still wasn't easy to defeat him. He was really a ruthless opponent."

"And you even avoided his poison attacks?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to smirk. "I guess a being a medic has its uses. I was able to make an antidote back in Suna from the poison I extracted from Kankuro."

For the first time, the man next to her looked genuinely surprised. "You were able to save the Kazikage's brother?"

"Well, I_ am_Tsunade's apprentice after all," she smiled, and couldn't help the pride that crept into her voice.

Deidara seemed to consider her words for a moment before saying, "Your looks are quite deceiving kunoichi. With that pink hair and innocent face, one would almost think you were harmless, yeah."

"Most people who make that mistake end up in the hospital," Sakura said dryly before picking up her glass and downing more of its equally deceptive contents. She never would have guessed it could pack such a punch and she supposed that's why he had ordered it for her. He was right; it really did suit her.

Deidara chuckled and watched her drink and Sakura was suddenly very aware that he had not yet let go of her arm, especially when he began to brush his thumb lightly back and forth over her wrist.

She tried to pull away gently but it seemed he had no intention of letting her go and she turned to face him, her expression stern as she tugged a little harder.

His only response was an arrogant smirk as he continued the surprisingly intimate gesture.

"Am I making you uncomfortable kunoichi?" he said so softly that Sakura barley heard it over the surrounding din of the bar, his eyes full of mischief and delight at her squeamishness.

"Let go of me Deidara," she said as evenly as she could. She knew he could probably snap her bones in an instant and didn't want to give him the option, but at the same time, her heart rate was rising for another reason. The soft touches on her wrist were feeling surprisingly…good. Maybe the alcohol was getting to her head, although she didn't remember being such a lightweight.

"Oh, so you do remember my name," the blond chuckled without heeding her demand. "I'm flattered. But I'm afraid I don't remember yours."

"Sakura," she said tightly, tempted to use all of her strength to pull free but not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Sakura? Really?" the man sounded almost incredulous and his amused smirk only widened into a grin.

"Something wrong with my name?" she hissed angrily.

"No," he replied, calming down and giving her a smile…a_ real _smile that just might have melted the hearts of women who didn't know his true nature. "It's just that there couldn't be a name more perfect for you. It's a pleasure to actually meet you, Sakura."

The pink haired woman's eyes widened as she felt the lips on the hand around her arm purse and place a kiss on the skin of her wrist, and she jerked her arm away as if she had been burned. This time, he released her.

"What the hell was that?" she gasped, wide eyed. She sure hadn't expected a kiss from this man, but then, she hadn't expected him to buy her a drink and make small talk either.

The missing-nin misunderstood her question and thought she was talking about the mouths on his hand and not the actual kiss itself.

"You wanna see it?" he smirked, holding his palm up under the bar so as not to attract attention from anyone who might witness such an unusual sight.

Her better sense told her to brush him off and get the hell out of there but curiosity got the best of her. Hesitantly, she let her gaze shift from his smirking face to the lowered hand between them and found the mouth in his palm was grinning toothily at her. She couldn't deny that it was a fascinating, it not completely creepy spectacle and she gingerly reached out her finger to touch it but then drew back, thinking better of it.

"Go ahead, it's not going to hurt you, yeah." The blond prompted, noting how she bit her lower lip nervously as she reached out hand again.

The mouth had stopped grinning and she gently let a finger trail over the lips, amazed at how soft they were, how they felt just like the ones on her face. The strange lips parted under her touch and the tongue within snaked out to brush over her fingertip. While she should have pulled away, she was utterly fascinated by the odd bloodline limit and could only stare as her finger was drawn into the warm wetness of his mouth. However, when his lips closed around her digit and she could feel him apply gentle suction, she knew she had let things go too far. This was way too intimate, and the way his tongue slid along her finger was sending funny sensations to the pit of her stomach, making her feel hot and restless and her skin was breaking out in gooseflesh which didn't seem quite right considering she felt like she was burning up.

This was definitely_ not_ ok

The ninja must have sensed her anxiety for he released her from his palmar lips, but never stopped that infernal smirk. "Something the matter? You're blushing."

Sakura's hand moved to her own cheek which indeed felt hot and flushed. Damn him. He must know exactly what he was doing to her. And yet, now that she had felt his touch, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be liked to be touched other places, to have all three of his mouths working her body at once…

She shook her head to clear the perverted thoughts away. What the hell was he doing to her? Perhaps there was more than just alcohol in that drink he'd ordered. If he had drugged her, she needed to get out of here fast.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. I just…need to go," she said, sounding not at all convincing.

"Don't tell me I scared you away," Deidara chuckled arrogantly, making her anger flare.

"I'm not scared it's just…we shouldn't be talking where people can overhear," she finished lamely, draining the last of her drink and standing to go.

"We can talk other places if that's what you're worried about," Deidara said, standing with her and throwing down some bills that covered not only his drink and the one he had ordered her but her previous one as well. "Or are you just trying to run away?"

"I'm not afraid of you," she hissed, but her venom was lost on him.

"Oh no? I think maybe you should be, even if I intend to do you no harm. I did defeat the Kazekage after all."

"Why do you even want to talk anyways? Aren't you at least a little concerned that I'm a Leaf ninja and you're my enemy?"

"I respect your strength and abilities kunoichi but, I'm not afraid of you. However, I do find you rather…interesting, yeah."

Interesting? Well, she could say the same for him considering he had a functional mouth on each palm. Perhaps it was her medical training, but she found herself inexplicably drawn to the strange orifices. Just when had she developed such a morbid sense of curiosity?

"Fine, whatever," she sighed. "I'm going to my room and we can talk there, but let's not stand here like idiots in the middle of the bar ok?"

The missing-nin arched a pale eyebrow but merely shrugged and followed her out of the dirty, smoke filled room, noticing that several of the male patron's eyes followed her hungrily as well.

He couldn't help but smirk as she breezed by a burly-looking man who winked at her suggestively. The look she threw him over her shoulder was enough to wipe the lecherous grin right off the big brute's face. He was lucky she let him off with just a glare because even though the man was three times her size, Sakura could have downed him with a single blow.

They didn't talk as they made their way up the narrow stairwell to the third floor and down the equally narrow hall. Suddenly, a door on their left opened and another cloaked figured stepped out into the passageway. Sakura immediately recognized the red clouds and figured that this must be Deidara's partner. The figure was taller than the blond and wore a peculiar orange mask that appeared to only have one eye hole. Were all Akatsuki complete freaks of nature? It seemed every member she met was stranger than the last. First Sasuke's brother and his amphibious partner, then the boy who had turned himself into a puppet, the man beside her with way too many mouths, and now this? She didn't even want to guess what might lay beneath that one-eyed mask.

"Tobi has been looking for you, Deidara-sempai," the new arrival said, his voice taking on the inflection of a child who had lost its mother.

"Well you didn't look very hard. I was downstairs at the bar," the explosives expert answered roughly, apparently not as happy to see his partner as his partner was to see him.

"Oh Tobi didn't want to go in there. There were too many people." His head titled in Sakura's direction and the kunoichi sensed that he was scrutinizing her from behind the odd swirling pattern covering his face. "Who is this?"

"Oh, just an old acquaintance I happened to run into downstairs. We have a lot to catch up on so don't wait up for me, yeah?"

Without another word, Deidara placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and moved her down the hall, steering her away from his comrade until the hall forked and she moved to the right towards her room.

She fished a key out from beneath her traveling cloak and eyed the man next to her quizzically as she unlocked the door. "What was that all about?"

"Well, when you killed Sasori, Leader saw fit to partner me up with the guy you saw back there. Unfortunately, I feel more like a baby-sitter than a shinobi with him around, yeah. He has a bad habit of getting on my last nerve really quickly."

"I see," Sakura mumbled as she opened the door and walked inside with Deidara following behind. "Why does he wear that mask?"

The missing-nin shrugged.

"Well, haven't you ever asked him?" Sakura asked in exasperation.

"Sakura, most shinobi who leave their village have pasts they would prefer not to talk about. If you're smart, you learn not to ask questions."

"Oh," Sakura said, feeling a little naïve for not taking that into consideration.

Both ninja took a moment to look around the room. Sakura hadn't even had a chance to enter the room beforehand, having headed down to the bar right after paying for her room in search of a drink to help her unwind.

The bed was small but the sheets looked clean, a small miracle in a place like this. The small lamp hanging from the ceiling didn't cast much light and even when it was switched on the room was bathed in shadows. The bathroom was little more than a cubbyhole with a toilet and a shower barely small enough for single person use. However, humble as the accommodations may be, Sakura was grateful for them. A roof over her head was better than sleeping in the dirt another night.

Deidara unsnapped his cloak and tossed it over the chair crammed in the corner and Sakura couldn't help herself as her eye wandered his torso that was now covered only by a black mesh shirt that clung to him like a second skin. He certainly had the body of a shinobi; all sinewy muscle and hard planes. Sakura wasn't even aware of the fact that her tongue escaped her mouth to run over suddenly parched lips at the sight of him, but the action did not go unnoticed by her visitor.

His lucid blue eyes were fixed on her now and he seemed to be waiting for something, and the thought made Sakura slightly uncomfortable. What exactly was he expecting from her?

"So…now what?" she asked hesitantly, shedding her own traveling cloak and tossing it over the same chair, revealing her standard zipped top and pale pink skirt with black shorts underneath. She noticed that the blond seemed to be staring at her legs appreciatively and the knowledge made her even more self conscious.

"You tell me kunoichi. You're the one that invited me to your room, yeah."

The missing-nin took in the sight of strawberry locks, now free of their hood. Her hair was longer since he'd seen her last, the longest strands brushing her collarbone as she moved. It was understandable why she had kept them covered while they were downstairs. A hair color like that was hard to forget.

Sakura swallowed hard as she looked at the Akatsuki member that had been intent on killing people very dear to her not so long ago. How exactly had this happened? One moment she was telling herself she should leave him in the bar without a backwards glance and the next she was alone in her room with him. She was suddenly very uncomfortable with her current situation and despite his promise not to hurt her, she could feel her pulse begin to race. However, maybe it wasn't so much the fact that he was an S-class criminal that was making her heart beat out of her chest as it was the fact that this particular shinobi had two extra mouths, and judging from how he had sucked on her finger earlier, he knew how to use them.

"Well…didn't you want to talk?" she asked, her voice annoyingly meek when she wanted him to think she was still in control.

"Talk?" Deidara said with a smirk that made muscles deep in her core clench without her consent. "I thought you brought me here to try and seduce me."

That cocky, arrogant bastard. Just what made him think she was interested in him at all in that way? Maybe other women fell all over themselves at the sight of those extra mouths, but not Sakura Haruno. She ought to throw him out on his ass for what he just said.

So why was she still standing there, all wide-eyed and immobile?

"Well, you were mistaken," she managed to say without stuttering or sounding too much like an idiot. However, his confident smirk only deepened and it was obvious she wasn't convincing him. She wasn't even sure she was convincing herself.

The explosions expert was no fool. Despite living the life of a rogue ninja, he'd had his fair share of women, most of them captivated by the thought of three mouths pleasing them. Some were repulsed by his bloodline limit but never had he seen a girl clearly interested in them yet claiming she wanted nothing to do with him. Indeed, this little Leaf kunoichi was growing more fascinating by the minute.

"Is that so?" he said, his pale eyes boring into hers as he took a step toward her, and then another.

Sakura tried to maintain her personal bubble by backing away from him. This was all happening so fast. When had things turned from casual conversation to seduction attempt? The sensuous look in his eyes could only mean one thing and the self-confident smirk on his lips was enough to make her feel all warm and wet in places that…well, she didn't really want to feel warm and wet in. They were_ enemies_, members of two different worlds that would never peacefully coexist. And yet, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she just gave in and let him have his way. She was feeling hotter from one touch than she had felt with Kiba's hands all over her body. If one suck on her finger had felt like that, what would it feel like if he…?

Sakura's back abruptly hit the wall and she suddenly found herself caged in as his hands planted themselves on the smooth stone on either side of her head. She had nowhere to go now. He had her right where he wanted her.

"You know what I think?" the blond whispered, tilting his head down to look into wide emerald orbs. "I think perhaps it's_ you _that wants to be seduced, yeah."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as he leaned in closer, the heat of his body enveloping her.

"We can't," she managed to pant out, trying desperately to get a hold on herself.

"And why not?" he murmured, his breath ghosting over her neck causing her to shiver slightly.

"We're enemies Deidara. It would be a betrayal to both our sides. As a Leaf shinobi, it's my duty to at least report your whereabouts to the Hokage since it's obvious I can't beat you in a fight."

"By the time you get back to Konoha, I'll be long gone, kunoichi," he chuckled, his lips hovering dangerously close over the skin of her neck. "You should enjoy this while you can, because I know the life of a shinobi can be lonely."

God, he was right about that. It was what had sent her desperately seeking the warmth of a lover and kept her coming back for more, even when those same touches often left her feeling used and unfulfilled.

He let his lips press to the pulse point of her throat in a chaste kiss that still managed to send the blood boiling in her veins He was only using one mouth, just like any other man and already she was falling apart. No matter how good it felt, she needed to get it together. He was still an enemy after all and she was lucky he hadn't already stuck a kunai in her skull. Summoning all the willpower she had, she planted her palms firmly on his chest and pushed him away.

"Stop it Deidara."

Her voice was firm and sounded sincere, betraying none of the uncertainty she felt. The shinobi backed off just enough so their bodies were no longer pressed together but he still didn't lower his arms from the wall. She was dismayed to see he was still wearing a sly smirk, one that said 'I know you're only acting like you don't want it and you're not fooling anyone.' That look was doing funny things to her resolve and she hated it and was confused by it all at once. No look from Kiba had ever made her feel like this.

"Why do you deny your body what it obviously craves, kunoichi?" he asked, his voice lower and huskier than it had been a moment before.

She met his eyes defiantly, searching his own blue orbs for the truth behind all his actions. She was still waiting for an attack from him but he seemed devoid of all killing intent.

"My body is _not_ craving you," she growled defensively.

"No? Then why did you shiver and break out in goose bumps when I touched you in the bar?" he said with a quirk of one pale eyebrow.

Damn it, so he _had_ noticed.

"It felt weird, that's all. It's not every day some freak licks me with a hand that's on his mouth!" Sakura answered, wishing she could put some more space between them. He was just too damn close.

"It felt weird because it felt good," Deidara said with an annoyingly large amount of confidence. "And I'm guessing you've never been touched like that before."

Was he taunting her now? Making fun of her inexperienced state?

"I'm not a virgin if that's what you mean," she hissed irritably at him, but he remained unmoved by her angry expression.

"I didn't think so, but that doesn't mean you've never been touched in the way you deserve to be touched, yeah. I can tell you're lonely."

Shit. It was just her luck that he happened to be either incredibly perceptive or a fucking mind-reader.

"We can't," she said simply. "I'm Leaf. You're Akatsuki. It would be wrong."

The missing-nin chuckled softly, closing his eyes and shaking his head at her statement. His actions confused her even further because if she had wanted to, she could have taken the moment to break out of his grasp and put a kunai through his heart. Why had he given her that chance? And why hadn't she taken it?

"Sakura, this is not about sides. Right now, villages and affiliations don't matter. In this room, you are just a woman, and I am just a man. We are not shinobi, we are people, just people."

To emphasize his point, he pulled his band from his forehead that bore the Rock village's insignia with the slash through it and let it drop heavily to the floor. When he reached for her own forehead protector, she did nothing to stop him as he gently pulled it from her strawberry locks and let it join his on the carpet.

Just people.

When was the last time she allowed herself to be just a person? She couldn't even remember. The title of shinobi came with so many responsibilities that she had been weighed down ever since the day she entered the academy. Those burdens had only increased when she graduated, when she had started taking missions, when she became Tsunade's apprentice and when she moved up to Chuunin. The weights never stopped stacking up on her shoulders and she hadn't realized how weary she'd been until now. She realized that just for now, just for tonight, she very much wanted to be _just_ a woman.

"But…" she whispered softly, shrinking back against the wall when he bent down to lean in close again.

"Shh. Forget about Konoha for tonight, yeah? Let me create beautiful works of art with you. It's been a while since I've found someone I think I could make into a masterpiece."

"Art?" Sakura gaped, stiffening. She knew what the explosion expert's idea of art was and didn't relish the thought of being a human bomb.

"Yeah," Deidara said with a devious smile. "Beautiful, breath taking art. When a woman reaches her peak and comes to the point of no return, there's a wondrous explosion that happens within her, something that shakes her down to her very core and in that brief moment, perfect art is made. I can just imagine the art I'll be able to make with you."

She hadn't noticed his hand move, a sure sign that she had already dropped her guard, and with a flick of his wrist, the clasps on her pink skirt were undone and the garment was falling down her legs and pooling at her feet.

Sakura was rigid as a board, every muscle taunt, but inside she was a mess. Why was he asking this of her, to give in, to throw away everything she had been taught? He was asking her to trust him when he had done nothing but give her reasons to hate him. And yet, deep down inside herself, she knew she wanted to do what he asked. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and let him touch her in ways Kiba had never been able to.

What he offered was an amazing experience, one she may never have the chance to have again and she wanted it. Was it so wrong to want to know what all the hype was about? So many people chased after sex but her experiences had taught her to avoid it. She knew she was missing something and she wanted to find out what, but was she ready to risk it all with an S-ranked criminal? Even as she asked herself the question, she already knew the answer.

Yes.

Nobody had to know. This night would be a dark and glorious secret she kept locked away in her heart. She was always the good girl, always played by the rules. But not tonight. She wanted this man even after all he had done and the fact that he was such a dangerous shinobi made it all the more exhilarating.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously as his hand slid under her shirt and skimmed along her waist and she fought not to lean into his touch. She managed to retain her composure even when a wet heat joined the sensation of his fingers and she knew the tongue of his palm was trailing over her, tasting her sweat and skin.

"Let me show you what I mean Sakura," he whispered against her ear, his body molding against hers once more, forcing her back against the wall's cool surface. "Let me show you my art."

This was it. She could push him off her and demand he leave and then proceed to forget this night ever happened, or she could welcome the unknown and the dangerous, the lustful and wrong, all the things that Sakura Haruno usually didn't jump headlong into. However her mouth answered for her before her logical and sensible could talk her out of it.

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Welcome to part 2. This chapter contains SEX so stop reading now if you're offended by adult material or are under 18.

This story describes events that take place in the manga but warps the time line. I don't want to hear any complaints about it being impossible for Sakura to be this old when meeting him again It's my story. I can mess with the time line however I want.

Evanescent Perfection

"_Let me show you what I mean Sakura," he whispered against her ear, his body molding against hers once more, forcing her back against the wall's cool surface. "Let me show you my art."_

_This was it. She could push him off her and demand he leave and then proceed to forget this night ever happened, or she could welcome the unknown and the dangerous, the lustful and wrong, all the things that Sakura Haruno usually didn't jump headlong into. However her mouth answered for her before her logical and sensible could talk her out of it._

"_Ok."_

* * *

Her answer was soft, barely audible but to Sakura's own ears it was deafening for she had sealed her own fate with the utterance of two little letters. Deidara had heard it too, for the instant her response left her mouth, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was hot and demanding but not exactly forceful. His tongue traced her full bottom lip before taking the soft flesh lightly between his teeth and the pink haired kunoichi instantly felt a rush of heat pool in her core.

The hand at her waist continued to rub random patterns over the skin it could reach, the lips and tongue on the palm kissing and licking irregularly, causing her to tremble slightly as her muscles jumped and flexed. When at last she parted her lips to allow him access, she found herself swept away by the sensation of his tongue stroking hers. He seemed determined to explore every inch of her mouth and Sakura allowed him to, trying to respond with equal passion.

When the hand on her waist slipped around to grab her ass firmly, she couldn't help the needy noise that escaped from the back of her throat. Her body was arching into his, seeking his warmth and comfort and he gladly pressed back against her, feeling her lush breasts against his net covered chest.

Deidara finally broke away from her, allowing them both to catch their breath and noticed with smirk that her chest was heaving from just one kiss and her eyes were big and green and hazy with lust as she stared up at him. Shit, the way she looked at him like that made him want to tear her clothes off and ram into her, crushing her against the wall and fulfilling his own burning desires. But that wouldn't serve his artistic purposes.

He hadn't planned on bedding anyone tonight. He was weary from traveling all day and had been looking forward to a night spent in a real bed as opposed to sleeping on grass and rocks. But when he had seen the cloaked kunoichi sitting at the bar, when he had talked with her and heard her own opinions on art, he couldn't help his mounting fascination with the pink-haired woman, and yes, she was most definitely a woman now instead of the girl he remembered her as. The shapely hips and full breasts pushed against his body now proved that much. She was also extremely beautiful, her exotic pink hair and stunning jade eyes probably turning more than a few heads everywhere she went, but despite her skill as a kunoichi and all the death and blood and she had soaked her hands in, she still retained a sort of naiveté, an innocence that made her even more appealing. She claimed she was not a virgin but she was so responsive to every caress, her soft gasps and murmurs at every touch telling him that whatever man she had been with had not taken the time with her that she deserved. Well, all that would change right now, for now that he had such potential for exquisite art in his grasp he refused to let her go before they were both too exhausted to move.

He chuckled when the next squeeze of her rear extracted a slightly louder whimper and he let his hand smooth over the soft globes and around to her hip to slide up between her breasts to the zipper of her top.

He let his palm hover over the piece of metal and Sakura wondered what exactly he was waiting for until she felt a slight tug and looked down to see that the mouth on his hand had taken the zipper tab in between its teeth.

Sakura watched wide-eyed as the missing-nin lowered his hand, pulling the zipper with it until her shirt fell open, revealing the rounded globes of her breasts hidden only by layers of linen wrapping that looked like far too much work to unwind. Well, there were other methods of undressing her.

At the sight of the kunai drawn from some unknown place, Sakura's reflexes immediately kicked in and she grabbed his wrist with the intention to wrench it around and snap it clean off his arm but he smashed his body against hers, trapping both their hands between them and halting her movements.

"Easy there kunoichi," he breathed against her neck. "I'm just going to cut your bindings off. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry for pulling out a weapon without giving you some warning, yeah."

Sakura felt his grip on the kunai loosen and his body back off from hers. Reluctantly she released her death-grip on his wrist as well and the metal weapon fell to the floor.

"There's no need to cut these. I can remove them myself," she said coolly, kicking the blade away just in case he should try something unexpected. Deidara just shot her a grin, although this one was slightly sheepish as she began to methodically unwrap the bindings from around her torso.

"If I get rid of all the places where I hide weapons, will you relax a little?" he asked, noticing how stiff her body was.

"You don't need weapons to kill me," Sakura said as she unwound the white fabric. "But I supposed it would help."

Deidara just nodded and reached for the bottom hem of his shirt while Sakura continued to divest herself of her own clothing. She didn't watch him strip, averting her eyes as she felt a wave of heat flood her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she did it, considering she had seen countless men naked, but she didn't want to gawk like some inexperienced schoolgirl at the sight he was currently uncovering.

She hardly had time to complete the thought before he was back against her, his hot body pressing her to the cool wall. He cupped her cheek with one hand and gave her a roguish grin.

"Better?"

Well, if naked was better, then yes, it most certainly was. Although she couldn't see his arousal due to their close proximity, she could most definitelyfeel it, hot and hard and pulsing slightly against her thigh. Just the feel of it sent the walls of her sex into a fit of mini contractions as her body practically begged for the hot flesh to fill her and satisfy her need.

"Um…yeah," she panted out, when all other words escaped her.

The Akatsuki member's lips curled into a smirk that was less mischievous and more genuine as he let his thumb rub over her bottom lip, studying her face as the lips of the hand pressing against her cheek pursed to place a soft kiss on her face.

"You're something else, yeah. It's not often I'm so captivated by a woman."

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting this either," Sakura said softly, green eyes locked with piercing blue that fluttered closed only when he leaned in for another kiss.

His kiss was sweeter than she could ever have imagined from a criminal like him and she found herself looping her hands around his neck. She rested her head in the hand that was cradling her cheek and moaned softly at the feeling of his strong and pliant tongue twining with hers. So caught up was she that she didn't notice his second hand move to her now bare breasts until the strong fingers closed over one soft globe and gave a slight squeeze.

"Mmm," Sakura purred into his mouth, immensely enjoying his gentle ministrations that were so different from Kiba's careless groping.

Spurred on by her response, he brushed his thumb over the sensitized nipple, feeling it harden and distend beneath the calloused pad. His gentle teasing only caused her to seek his mouth more desperately, her kisses becoming increasingly heated and needy, but when he let the mouth on his palm suck on the rosy bud, Sakura practically squealed against his lips.

A low chuckle rumbled from the back of Deidara's throat at her response and he let the hand on her cheek slide to the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair and holding her still as he plundered her mouth with his own while his hand continued to suck and nibble until she was practically writhing in his grip.

Sakura had never been one to make a lot of noise but the way his tongue lapped over the hard bud of her nipple sent electrified pleasure through her veins, making it impossible to keep silent. With every pass of the pliant muscle, she felt more and more heat and moisture gather in her loins until a dull, aching throb started to pulse. The only thing between them now was her black shorts which were getting increasingly damp at the crotch. She could feel his own need burning hot on her thigh and she began to grind against him heatedly, whimpering against his lips when his hard length brushed her cloth covered sex.

When Deidara broke the kiss, the moans that had been previously muffled by his mouth filled the room, her wanton cries and whimpers stroking not only his ego but his arousal as well.

"That's it Sakura, keep making those beautiful sounds for me."

When he moved his second hand from her hair to cover her neglected breast, her head fell back against the wall and she uttered his name in a low, throaty moan.

Seeing her like this, all squirming and breathless, filled the missing-nin with a sense of pride. He loved it when they were helpless under his touch, lost to the world as pleasure overwhelmed them. But Sakura was not just any woman. She was a kunoichi and an elite one at that. The fact that he could reduce her to such a state boosted his ego and gave him almost as much enjoyment as creating dazzling explosions with his chakra infused clay. She looked so beautiful, flushed and panting with her supple body almost completely exposed, and he hadn't even gotten to the part that was really going to make her scream. She was going to be absolutely breathtaking when he sent her over the edge. She would become a flawless work of art.

Sakura could hardly breathe. Even if his skilled hands had only managed to make her feel half of the pleasure she was feeling now, it still would have been enough to change her entire perspective of sex. Were these feelings even normal? The sensation of her skin burning beneath his fingers, of her knees turning to jelly, the painful throb between her legs that begged for fulfillment, for satisfaction. Her body had never desired a man as it did right now and Sakura wasn't sure what to make of it. The feelings were so new and intense that it frightened her a little but she had no intention of stopping, not when it was now so clear to her that every sexual encounter she'd ever had was insignificant when compared with what the blond man was currently giving her.

The feel of her round breast nestled snugly in his palm, the texture of her tightened nipples against duel tongues, her ragged and whimpering moans, all of it was driving Deidara to distraction. He wanted to take his time and savor every moment of this night, for it would no doubt be his only chance to create wondrous art with the pink-haired kunoichi, but he wanted so badly to bring her to the pinnacle, to see her at the most crucial of moments when she crossed the line from woman to masterpiece.

He pulled one of his hands away from her with a wet pop, making her shiver as cool air made contact with wet skin. The other hand continued to nibble at her breast, swirling the tongue around the pert nipple as fingers wandered down her flat stomach, lingering at the waistband of her shorts.

He wanted to rip them off of her, to expose that hot, tight center that would be the key to the rapturous explosion he sought to create inside of her, but he had to be sure she wouldn't lose her resolve. He had to be sure she wanted this.

"This is your last chance kunoichi," he warned, his smirk fading for a moment into a serious expression. "Once these shorts come off, I can't promise I'll be able to stop, yeah."

The visible eye that wasn't obscured by golden strands was so clear and piecing, like it was looking right through her skin and into her heart, searching for her answer. Why would an Akatsuki be so concerned about her, especially after she had already conceded to a night of passion? Perhaps he wanted to make sure she truly wanted this for the sake of his art. Knowing how important such things were to him, he would probably be dissatisfied if even the smallest detail was out of place. Well he need not worry; considering her pussy was already pulsating in anticipation of being filled, she most definitely was not going to back out now.

"Just get on with it," she panted brokenly and all too soon his second hand dropped away from her breast and the compact muscle that had been pressed against her was sliding away, moving down her body and taking that glorious heat with it. His thumbs slid between the black material and her skin and pulled it with him as he continued his slow descent down her body, working the shorts over her boots until he was kneeling at her feet with her shorts around her ankles.

"Shouldn't I take these off?" she asked softly, motioning to the knee high boots that she was wearing.

"Leave them," he rasped, glancing up at her with a smirk. "I like them on you. They're sexy."

"Oh," Sakura said, not sure how to react to his compliment. It seemed Deidara was a man of many strange fetishes.

Hesitantly, she stepped out of the garment and he tossed it away carelessly without rising. From his position on the floor, he let his eyes travel shamelessly over her body from the ground up until he at last arrived at her face, his features taking on the look of awe, lust and then finally returning to his arrogant smirk.

"I'm gonna enjoy touching every inch of you," he uttered huskily, his eyes conveying the second part of the sentence that his mouth did not speak.

'_But I'm going to make sure that you enjoy it even more.'_

Sakura's breath hitched as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the firm skin of her thigh while his hands smoothed up her boot-covered calves,, traveling slowly upwards to join his head in licking and kissing until his mouth was hovering over the trim patch of curly pink hairs where her legs stopped and her hips began.

"Hmm, so that really is your natural color," he chuckled, letting his thumb graze over the wiry strands and noting that they were already damp with her desire.

Sakura had been questioned a hundred times about her natural hair color and some of the more perverted men she had run across had tried to convince her to prove it to them by exposing the particular patch of curls the missing-nin was now focused on. The only thing their comments had earned them was a black eye and a broken jaw, but now, Sakura couldn't even gather her wits enough to grumble about his lack of originality, not when he slid his hands perilously high up her inner thighs.

"Now which tongue should I taste you with first…?"

Sakura could feel her vaginal walls flutter when he tilted his face up to her and ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Oh god, was he really going to do…_that_ to her? Should she let him? The look on his face told her that she probably couldn't stop him even if she tried for he looked very intent on getting his way so she simply held her breath and waited for him to make up his mind.

The answer came soon enough when he began to rise slowly back up her body, hooking a hand under the back of her knee and lifting it as he went until he was standing at his full height with her knee hiked nearly to her shoulder and her shin dangling precariously over his hand.

"Deidara…" she whispered uncertainly, not so sure this unstable position was the best way to proceed.

"Shh," he soothed, pressing his chiseled body against hers to pin her against the wall and hold her still. "Just hang on to me. You're in for a ride."

Sakura could feel his heart thumping against her chest, the rhythm pounding as fast as her own. She could feel his lungs expanding and contracting against her heaving breasts, feel his rock hard thighs and even harder arousal molded to her body and started when she felt his hand brush over the rosy curls to cup her throbbing sex.

"Damn, you're so_ hot," he groaned when he felt the heat radiating against his palm._

"Are you really going to…?" Sakura trailed off, squirming slightly at the slight pressure of his hand against her.

"You bet I am," he chuckled, confident smirk back in place. "And the best part is that I get to watch you while I do it."

Sakura would have instinctively squeezed her legs together but the way he was holding her leg kept her spread open and unable to do anything about it. She could feel the lips on his hand pressed against the lips of her womanhood and for one breathless moment he stayed like that, his eyes trained on her face, her deep emerald orbs meeting his gaze.

Then slowly, she felt something wet and hot slide over her and press lightly against her entrance, causing her eyes to widen and her grip on his bare shoulders to tighten a little. The Akatsuki's only response was a soft chuckle as he pushed the tongue on his hand a little harder, forcing her swollen lips to part for him so he could ease inside her slippery passage.

Sakura let out a gasp of surprise that quickly melded into low moans of pleasure as she felt the foreign object push into her body. His tongue was flexible yet strong; the tip flicking around inside her like a snake exploring new territory and the sensation was entirely different from the careless thrusts of Kiba's fingers and member that she had experienced before.

She could feel muscles deep within her ripple at the intrusion, sending a wave of pleasure that was only prolonged as Deidara began to lap at her gently, sliding his tongue in and out of her and alternating between letting it glide over her outer lips and allowing the muscle to slither inside her like a living creature.

The blond found the musky taste that was saturating his probing tongue to be delicious. It was sweet and strong but contained something that was unique to the pink-haired ninja. He could feel her vaginal muscles instantly try and contract around him and pull him deeper inside where they could milk him for all he was worth but he wasn't quite deep enough for them to get a good grip. He had no doubt that she would be tight and glorious when he finally entered her. Most kunoichi were, but he was especially looking forward to joining with her body for some reason, though he couldn't say what it was. Somehow, this pretty little thing had captivated him and he was determined to draw this out until he was too tired to lift another finger to pleasure her.

Considering his strength and stamina, that could be quite a while.

She was staring at him through hazy emerald slits that were tinted a shade dark by her lust. Those pouty lips of hers were parted slightly, allowing breathy moans to pass with every slide of his velvet tongue. That look could bring almost any man to his knees yet he doubted she was aware of it and that made her all the more appealing.

When he let the teeth of his working hand playfully graze the fleshy nub directly above her slit, he felt her shudder against him and watched as her eyes slid shut and her head fell back against the wall, another guttural moan welling up from her very being. The tongue swirling inside her was assaulted by a fresh wave of rippling contractions and the iron grip she had on his shoulders tightened even more. The blond smirked deviously at her incredible sensitivity and repeated the move, allowing even white teeth to barely brush over the engorged flesh, but even the slightest touch was enough to make her bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut tighter as her hips bucked into his hand.

If she was this responsive now, what would happen when he focused his tongue's attention on that throbbing little button? Deidara wanted to find out.

Still keeping one leg hoisted over his arm, he withdrew his tongue from her with a final lick, earning a frustrated whimper from the kunoichi. Her green eyes cracked open and fixed on him with a pleading gaze, wordlessly begging for him to continue.

"Have a little patience kunoichi. You should know we're just getting started."

Deidara watched her face as he slid his fingers towards her opening, letting the tip of his middle finger dip into her slightly and feeling the swollen flesh throb against his skin. She was already so wet that he could have pushed into her without resistance, her juices and his own saliva soaking her pink curls and beginning to cut sticky paths down her thighs, but he wanted her to be acutely aware that he was filling her up, her wanted her to feel her body stretch around him so he could watch her every reaction to him, just as he would when he finally filled her with something much bigger than his fingers.

Slowly and deliberately, he eased his finger forward bit by bit, admiring how her body opened up willingly for him before the muscles inside clamped down around him, instantly fluttering and pulsing as they tried to pull him deeper into her wet, molten heat.

Sakura could do nothing but make inarticulate noises of pleasure, soft moans and whimpers that only grew louder when her body began to contract around him, sending white hot sparks of bliss along every nerve ending. Her eyes lost focus on the pale blue orbs that were examining her as she was swept away by the wonderful feeling of his digit being sheathed inside her. At last her muscles had something to flex and ripple against, and every contraction was accompanied by sensations that stole her breath away.

Once his first finger was inside her up to the third knuckle, Deidara began to insert the second, presented all over again with the delicious view of the pink haired ninja striving to cope with all the pleasure that was being wrought upon her body. He felt her sex squeeze harder and couldn't help his own groan and shallow panting.

"Damnit Sakura, you're so fucking_ tight_!" he growled, unconsciously letting the profanity slip as he imagined what it would be like to be buried to the hilt in her and have her flex around him the same way.

The kunoichi's only response was a wanton moan and to squirm against him, trying to buck her hips against his palm but not having much success with the way he was holding her leg. It felt so good to have him touch her like this but she wanted more. She wanted to feel the friction of his fingers sliding in and out of her but the way he had her pinned to the wall made her nearly helpless, unable to do much more than let him explore her body at his own pace.

When at last he had two digits deep within her, he curled them towards himself slowly, letting the calloused pads of his fingers drag against her slippery walls, enjoying the way her eyes widened at the feel of it. Whoever had taken her to bed previously must not have spent adequate time finding all the little spots that made her moan, for her expression was awed, though still lusty and heated. He let his fingers straighten out before curling them again, hitting points within her that had never before been explored and admired her radiance in the heat of their passion.

The mind blowing feelings Sakura was experiencing only intensified as Deidara finally began to move his fingers, starting at a torturously slow speed but gradually building momentum. Every slide in was accompanied by the wet sounds of her sex and heady feminine moans. Why did it feel so good? Even when she'd tried with her own fingers to see if she could experience what everyone said made sex so great she was sorely disappointed, finding only mediocre pleasure at best. She had started to wonder if maybe she just wasn't meant to have amazing sex, that she was unable to relax enough or her body just wasn't sensitive enough to feel that way but Deidara had proved that certainly wasn't the case. Every little touch made her feel like there was a fire inside her, burning and boiling, threatening to either consume her completely or burst outwards in a devastating explosion of ecstasy The fact that the clay user's eyes stayed fixed on her, watching her every reaction and clearly liking what he was seeing made it even more erotic. He wasn't doing this just for his own pleasure, but for hers as well, and that's what she had been missing all the times before.

Sakura was just as captivated by those pale blue eyes as he was by hers and that's just how the missing-nin wanted it. He wanted to see the lust and fire, the awe and wonder in those emerald orbs as he took her to previously unknown heights of pleasure. She was so beautiful when she looked at him like that, like she was going to crumble under his touch at any moment. Well if she thought it felt good now, she had better be prepared for what was coming next.

Deidara pushed his fingers into her sex a little deeper until his palm was resting against fleshy pink folds. As he continued to move his fingers inside her, he let the tongue of his hand slide out to swirl over the tight little button he had been ignoring until now. Just like any good shinobi, he saved his best tricks for last.

Sakura's moans had been deep and guttural before but the second she felt his tongue begin to lap at her clit, her voice rose to a scream loud enough to possibly be heard even through the thick stone walls of the room.

"DeidaraOh my_ Goooood!"_

The last word was drawn out in a piercing cry as her inner muscles clamped down hard on his invading digits. The way his slick tongue teased her in time with his fingers was too much to handle. Already she felt she was at her limit but the pressure within continued to grow, promising that the impending explosion would be huge. This was already unlike anything she had ever experienced and she had no idea what to expect but as the pulses of intense pleasure began to meld into a continuous stream of indescribable bliss, Sakura began to think she wouldn't be able to handle whatever was forming within her.

"It's going to be too much! Stop, please! I-I can't…"

He felt her try and push him away feebly but her muscles were useless under his sexual onslaught. There was no way he was going to stop now, not when he was so close to completing the artistic vision he longed to see.

"Deidara, stop! I'm going to…ahh!"

Sakura let her head fall back against the wall without breaking their gaze but her sooty lashes threatened to flutter shut against the sensation. She saw that his smirk only grew more arrogant as he continued to drive her wild with minimal effort but the pink-haired ninja couldn't bring herself to be mad at him, even when he deliberately denied her request for him to stop.

Fingernails sunk into the muscles of his biceps, cutting crescent shaped welts in the toned flesh as she desperately tried to stop the tidal wave that threatened to sweep her away.

"Please…" she murmured, her green eyes hooded and heavy as she pleaded for mercy.

Deidara had no intention of giving it to her.

"Shh. Don't fight it," he soothed, even though he knew she was about to have her world completely and utterly rocked.

As his fingers massaged the slick flesh of her vaginal walls, his palmar mouth drew her clit into its wet haven and began to suckle softly, occasionally flicking it with an agile tongue.

No woman had ever walked away from his bed unsatisfied and Sakura was no exception, for the combined stimulation of his tongue and fingers sent her rocketing towards orgasm in only a matter of seconds. However, the missing-nin couldn't recall any other girl looking quite so beautiful as they rode wave after wave of pleasure.

Her whole body was trembling, even the leg held to her shoulder by his free hand was shaking violently and Deidara tightened his grip on her to keep her steady. He could feel the muscles of her sex squeeze his fingers painfully tight before they erupted into a series of undulating spasms that were followed by increased wetness and heat, but the thing that really held his attention was her face. Her eyes had finally drifted shut under the onslaught and her head was thrown back as her back arched as far as their close position would allow. Her lips were parted in a soundless scream, the pleasure temporarily robbing her of her voice and her face was contorted into a beautiful vision of utter passion. She was an explosion of lust, a fleeting moment of ecstasy that would soon fade away as her orgasm subsided, but here in this moment, he would enjoy this glorious piece of art and commit as much as he could to memory before it was gone.

Although Sakura's eyes were closed, color and light danced across her vision as her body was wracked with near painful pleasure. She was sure she was dying and was on her way to heaven at this very moment but as the intensity of the colors and sensations gradually began to fade, she became dimly aware of her own racing heart and the strong hand gripping her thigh. She could feel warm breath on her cheek and her own sex throbbing dully around the fingers that were still wedged inside her. She may not be dead yet but she couldn't help but wonder if what she just experienced was a little taste of an otherworldly place far better than the plane she lived on currently.

"Beautiful."

The kunoichi's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his deep and husky voice and it took a minute for her to focus on Deidara's awed face, but when she saw his rapt expression she realized he had been talking about her.

She wanted to say something, anything to let him know that he had just given her the most incredible orgasm of her life but all that came out was a soft sigh, her voice not yet recovered.

The Akasuki member didn't need words to know what she wanted to say. Her satisfied expression said it all and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. He considered himself an excellent artist and his latest work had been one of his greatest, but the night was nowhere near over and he would not let his beautiful masterpiece rest just yet.

Now that her body was spent, Sakura's arms flopped to her sides, the muscles lax and useless now that every bit of her tension had been drained away. She could see the bloody marks she had left and her brow furrowed as she forced her eyes to focus on them. They were superficial and could be easily healed, but right now, she couldn't seem to control her chakra just right, considering she felt like boneless mush.

Gently, Deidara began to pull his digits out of her until he was at last free of her pulsating womanhood. The second he withdrew, sticky clear fluid began to leak from her opening, sliding down her standing leg in thick droplets. The tongue in his now sticky palm darted out to lap up the majority of her essence. He had always enjoyed the taste of a woman's nectar and he didn't want a drop of it going to waste.

He released her leg and eased back down to the floor but the second he pulled away from her she began to collapse, unable to hold her own weight. It amused him to see her in such a state for he knew what a strong fighter she was and to see her so weak and vulnerable was a surprising and somehow, arousing change.

He bent quickly to place an arm behind her knees and the other around her shoulders, effortlessly picking her up bridal-style and carrying her to the small bed. He noted how she immediately curled into him, seeming to forget they were ever enemies and he chuckled softly. It really was true that in this room, they were just a man and a woman.

He lowered both of them to the pale sheets, lying down on his back and letting her sprawl out over his chest, her head resting on the broad muscular surface while his hand stroked soothingly up and down her back. She was clad only in those provocative boots and he in nothing at all, but their heated bodies were oblivious to the chill in the room, warmed by passion and lust rather than physical clothing.

After a moment Sakura began to collect herself, forcing her breathing and pounding heart to slow and she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

The breathless and dreamy tone of her voice that was an indicator of utter satisfaction caused the missing-nin's lips to curl into an arrogant smile.

"You should know that shinobi have many secrets they cannot disclose."

Sakura sighed in mock exasperation and rested her head against his chest again, letting her fingers run idly over the rippling expanse until they brushed over something that caused her head to jerk up in surprise.

She didn't know how she had missed it before, although in her defense, she had been a little distracted. However, even if she hadn't had a day of medical training, she still would have known that there was something on his chest that was highly abnormal.

Residing over his left pectoral was what looked like an elaborate seal, but what really caught her attention was the row of uneven stitching that bisected the strange markings horizontally. It was obvious the black threads were holding something closed, but this wasn't like a wound that needed to heal. Why on earth would he have an opening in his chest? Unless…

"Is…is that…_another_one?" she gasped, gawking at the sight before her. She knew the Akatsuki member already had two extra mouths, but a third one in his_chest_ of all places set her medical mind reeling.

"Yes, it is," he chuckled, as if there was nothing strange about it at all.

Sakura let her fingertip rub over the raised surface of the stitches, utterly fascinated by the prospect of this man having a giant mouth where his heart should be. Did he even have a heart? Wait…that was silly. Of course he did. But where was it? And exactly how big was this mouth? It was hard to tell with it stitched closed like this. And why did he keep it closed? What did the seal do?

In the examination of her new discovery, she had rearranged her body so she could straddle his stomach and assess the seal better. So engrossed was she in her work that she didn't notice this new position gave Deidara a good view of her womanhood that was still glistening with moisture. The drool-worthy image was only compounded by those boots she was wearing and to make matters worse, he could even feel the heat and wetness of her against his abdomen. She was practically begging him to ravish her with a pose like that and he was only too happy to comply.

"Why do you need four mouths?" Sakura asked without letting her eyes stray from the seal.

Deidara's only response was to wrap his arms around her and sit up, flipping their bodies around and literally throwing her down on the sheets since the bed was too small to roll her over on to her back. He was on top now and clearly not in the mood to talk about something as boring as extra mouths, not when he could be using them on her instead.

"You ask too many questions kunoichi." he said with a sly smile that sent a flash of heat directly to Sakura's core. "Your curiosity is going to get you into trouble someday."

She could only gasp as he lowered his body onto hers, his head lowering to the crook of her neck so his lips could brush teasingly over her soft skin all over again. Her body shivered at the feather light touches but suddenly her focus was directed towards the hard length that was brushing against her belly. In her previous excitement, she had forgotten all about it but it was obvious he was not done with her. And yet, even as his lips trailed down to her collarbone, his actions were unhurried, as if he was in no rush to reach his own fulfillment and instead was more concerned about how he was making her feel. The concept was strange and wonderful but she had never been one to lay back and do nothing. She wanted to be an active participant in this process as much as he was even if she didn't have the skills and experience and magical hands that he did.

As his tongue slid out to draw lazy patterns over her throat, the kunoichi tried to slip her hand in between their bodies, searching for the hot flesh that was proof of his desire. Her fingers skimmed over his chest and down his taut stomach but when she brushed his erect manhood, a hand immediately wrapped around her wrist, pulling it away to pin the offending limb above her head.

Sakura shot him a confused and slightly aggravated look before trying to push him off of her with her free hand but he easily caught that that wrist is well. He was hovering over her now, her arms trapped on either side of her head. Did he expect her lay here like a rag doll while he had his way with her? She was grateful that he was spending the time to make sure she enjoyed this unlike Kiba who seemed happy with thrusting away without warming up her body much, but she didn't like the feeling of being helpless.

Deidara only grinned arrogantly, enjoying the fire in her eyes as she struggled against him. He had no doubt she would be quite proficient in returning the pleasure to him but he had never been one to let his women take the lead in bed. To him, sex was t making the subject reach the pinnacle of bliss, the lingering moment in which they became a beautiful work of art, a fleeting explosion of passion. He was the artist and his women the subjects and it was only natural he be in charge. A model wouldn't be the one painting the painter, nor would the result be as artistic. Sakura was not the first to fight him on this matter but he was fairly certain he would be able to convince her to submit. There wasn't a subject he hadn't subdued yet…but then again, none of them were as fiery and strong as the medic ninja. She was indeed a special case.

"Sakura, stop fighting me ok? You need to relax…or I will make you relax."

Her glimmering eyes narrowed to jade slits.

"Is that a threat?" her voice had taken on a hard edge and her body had grown rigid beneath him. She still did not trust him and that was to be expected but he was regretful that she had lost the reckless abandonment she had displayed while against the wall. Their prior experiences with each other had not been pleasant and that only presented additional obstacles on the path to creating his masterpiece with her but he would overcome, for his first creation with her had already dwarfed some of his previous works. If he could just get her into the state of mind of trust and submission, the art would be truly glorious.

"I'm not threatening you," he said calmly. "But I can't make you feel good if you won't let me. I can't ease your loneliness if you won't let me in."

Once again those pale blue eyes were looking at her as if her skin was transparent and he would see into her mind, see all her thoughts and trepidations. What they were doing was wrong but she had already convinced herself she didn't give a damn. She was worried that he would make a fool of her but his eyes told her he had no intention. She had already gone this far with him so why turn back now? He had already proved beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was extremely capable of fulfilling her and if that meant she had to let her control slip a little bit, then so be it. If he had really wanted to kill her, he would have done so already.

Deidara could feel her wrists relax in his grasp and feel her body soften slightly as she forced her muscles to relax.

"Good girl," he said with a smile that didn't have such an arrogant edge to it and lowered his face to press his lips to hers softly, trying to reestablish the connection they had had before.

She hesitated as his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips but she relented and moaned softly when she opened up and was rewarded with the pliant muscle exploring her mouth all over again.

Good god how did he learn to kiss like this? Immediately, her skin felt like it was on fire all over again. The masculine flesh against her stomach suddenly felt like it was in the completely wrong place. She wanted to feel it lower…deeper…inside her and the way it twitched teasingly against her abdominals was maddening.

Sakura began to grind her hips against him in a desperate attempt to ease the pressure between her legs but didn't have much success. She felt the blond chuckle against her lips and he pulled away to regard her with a mischievous smile.

"Ready for more, kunoichi?"

Rather than give him an answer he was expecting, she lifted her head to grab his lower lip softly between her teeth and pull him back down into another heated kiss, earning a throaty growl of approval from the explosives expert.

He kissed her hard and passionately until her lungs were screaming for air. When he finally pulled away, he continued to shower kisses over her neck and collarbone until he arrived once again at the soft globes of her breasts. Still holing her hands above her head, he began to press hot, open mouthed kisses over the sensitive flesh, taking in every breathy sigh and low moan he extracted from her. Even as he was nipping at her flesh, he kept looking back at her face, watching the way her eyes drifted closed and how she bit her lip in ecstasy. He could see that her nipples were hard for him, distended as far as possible as they silently begged for the same attention that the rest of her breasts were getting. She would have to wait a little longer because he had other plans for her. He began to spread the same smoldering kisses down to her abdomen, sliding his hands down her arms when he couldn't maintain his grip anymore. Sakura moaned in both frustration and desire when she felt him move away from her breast without fulfilling her and also at the sensation of the mouths in his hands kissing and licking the sensitive skin of her forearms.

Deidara took his time exploring her body, memorizing every dip and curve of her feminine form. His face hovered over her hip bones now, swirling his tongue over the bony protrusion before descending even more to the tuft of candy-colored hairs between her legs as his hands came to settle over the soft peaks of her breasts.

"D-Deidara?" she uttered breathlessly as he felt his hot breath wash over her mound and his nose nudge at her inner thigh. He was looking at her again, his blue eyes as intense as ever and she felt a pleasurable ripple pass through her just from the meeting of their gazes.

"Open up for me," he said huskily and Sakura swallowed hard as she felt the lips of his hands resting on her sensitive nipples.

Hesitantly, almost shyly, the pink-haired woman spread her legs for the missing-nin, displaying velvet folds that were visibly throbbing in need.

Deidara's own member twitched at the sight, for although he'd had the pleasure of feeling those slick walls against his fingers, he hadn't yet had the opportunity to see them. He shouldn't be surprised that her sex was just as beautiful as the rest of her, all fleshy and pink and wet, but he still found himself staring in appreciation at her entrance, his shoulders wedged between her thighs and hands resting on her breasts.

"Please…Deidara, touch me."

It was her needy moan that snapped his out of his daze and one glance at her face told him she was more than ready for him.

"Put your legs over my shoulders," he ordered gently and Sakura complied, slinging boot-clad calves over to rest on his back so her pussy was as accessible to him as possible. The thought made her blush slightly but she wanted him to touch her so bad that she didn't care if it meant exposing herself like this. He was making her do crazy things and she couldn't even explain it. All she knew was the way he was examining the space between her legs like it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen was raising her body temperature a few more degrees.

Deidara inhaled her musky, womanly scent, letting it flood his senses like a drug. He could see clear fluid continue to leak from her and knew she must be practically liquid inside. The tiny pink bud above her opening looked almost painfully swollen but he knew a trick or two that would ease her discomfort. Shifting his eyes to her face, he leaned forward and let his tongue sweep over her throbbing clit just as the mouths in his hands opened up to engulf both tightened nipples simultaneously.

Sakura had figured she would be in for more of the same overwhelming pleasure she had felt earlier but that still didn't prepare her for the barrage of sensations that assaulted her senses, making her back bow instantly and her hands fist in the sheets as she wailed his name until her voice filled the room.

Every stroke of his tongue sent her soaring, and considering he was using three of them, Sakura no longer had the capacity for rational thought, only the ability to feel.

The Akasuki member let his tongue stroke against her clit, feeling it throb against him with every pass before opening his mouth to suckle it. She tasted sweet and metallic all at once and the way her legs trembled around him and how the heels of her boots dug into his back only drove him on. He watched her expression as he released her clit and pushed his tongue past rippling folds into her core and was rewarded with the sight of her throwing her head back in a soundless scream. When he began to swirl his tongue within her however, her cries became quite audible.

His hands worked her breasts enthusiastically, alternately sucking and biting and licking the soft globes, feeling flesh against twin tongues that was so soft, he thought it might melt in his mouths.

Sakura was nothing more than a writhing mass, all nerve endings and erogenous zones. She couldn't think, only feel, she couldn't talk, but only make sounds of desire and need. She was reduced to her most primal state by his masterful ministrations and she could do nothing to stop him, only urge him on with bucking hips and strangled cries as he worked her steadily towards her peak.

Deidara smiled against her dripping sex as he watched her. This is what he had wanted. In this moment, she trusted him completely, was submitting to him whole heartedly. She had handed herself over mind, body and soul and he would make sure to reward her well for it. She had made herself vulnerable to a known enemy but he would do her no harm. Instead, he would take her to a place she had never been and admire her beauty while doing it and when she got there, she would temporarily transform into a masterful piece of art.

Her body felt hot, so incredibly hot. The slide of his tongue inside her was mind-blowing and the duel mouths sucking her nipples were making her mind go blank. Her core felt tight, like a spring wound and ready to snap. She was going to die, she was sure of it, because nobody could feel this good and live through it. Human bodies weren't meant to handle such things, were they?

With a final thrust of his tongue, Sakura broke into a million tiny pieces and floated away on the wind, her body strung tightly as every muscle spasmed and shook. Her scream of completion was nearly deafening but Deidara welcomed all of it, her pleasured expression, her thighs squeezing him, the hot gush of fluid against his tongue. She was even more radiant now than the first time and this still wasn't the last.

The pleasure never really ebbed away, but just became less intense as she came down from her high. She didn't float down gracefully this time but crashing back to reality, all too aware that all three mouths hadn't even slowed in their ministrations and were still lapping hungrily at sensitized flesh. Soon, the sensations became nearly unbearable.

"Deidara! Oh god…STOP!"

She wasn't sure if what he was doing was painful or if it just felt_ that _good. Her entire body was convulsing madly as it tried to cope with all the stimulation. She was squirming, struggling, but she was too disoriented to make her muscles work accurately and he held her down easily. Her ability to speak was lost and she was reduced once again to cries and pants only now they were more desperate. Her vision was beginning to tunnel and her head started to swim. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was going to pass out.

And then it happened again, she was flying, soaring high even if her body was still on the bed. Her fingers twisted the sheets in a white knuckled grip and she screamed until her throat was raw as fire coursed through her veins.

She wasn't sure how long it went on but finally she was back to earth, trembling and sweaty in rumpled sheets as she fought to pull herself back together. Deidara's hands had left her breasts at some point and were now stroking up and down her sides. His face was still between her legs, pressing chaste kisses to damp and trembling thighs as he eased her down from her high.

She wanted to sit up but her body was no longer responsive to her demands and so she resigned herself to lying still, enjoying Deidara's warm hands on her and his reassuring kisses against her skin. After a moment, he lifted is head to peer at her over the curve of her hip and gave her another trademark smirk.

"I love it when you call my name like that, yeah."

Sakura hadn't been aware she had been calling his name at all. All she knew was that no one had ever come close to making her feel like this and no man probably ever would again.

She cracked a jade eye open and watched as he lowered his head to her quivering sex without looking away from her face and let his tongue flick abruptly over her engorged clit. Her entire body jerked in response and she felt a warm puff of air on her skin as he chuckled at her reaction. He did it again, this time letting his tongue slide over her slow and gentle but her body still spasmed violently, still overly-sensitized from back to back orgasms.

"No more!" she groaned, fighting to control her body as her legs shook against his shoulders.

Deidara's hands came to rest on her hips, holding them steady as his tongue began to lap rhythmically over her clit, forcing more whimpers from his lover's lips and more irregular jolts of her body. "I could do this to you all night kunoichi," he murmured against her fleshy folds, the vibrations of his voice making her shudder. "You're so damned beautiful when you come for me."

"No…no more, please," she panted, her eyes squeezed tight in pleasured pain as his tongue slipped into her core and began to slide in and out in a lazy rhythm, making her body twitch and spasm in the most wonderful ways.

"I told you I would make you relax, yeah," he chuckled, knowing full well that her muscles were useless to her now as he continued to slide his tongue into her at his own leisure, lapping up the juices that refused to stop flowing.

"You're a bastard," she said, although her words lacked malice considering they came out as a whimpering moan.

Her insult caused him to chuckle once more but he finally pulled his head away from her sex and mercifully stopped tormenting her body, crawling over her smaller form and rolling them onto their sides so he could hold the trembling woman in his arms.

He loved how responsive she was. Sensitive bodies made for fantastic art, but in this case he supposed he ought to give her a short break after pushing her so far. The last thing he wanted was for her to pass out in the midst of their passion and spoil his masterpiece. However, that didn't meant he couldn't mess with her a little bit.

"What's the matter kunoichi? I thought you liked what I was doing to you," he murmured against her hair as she rested against his chest, her body's quivering gradually decreasing.

"I did like it," Sakura huffed against his skin, annoyed by the obvious teasing tone his voice had taken on. "But there's only so much the body can take. Sensory overload can result in the inability to process all sensation so the body triggers a defense mechanism and simply shuts down so—"

"Sakura," Deidara said, rolling the medic on to her back. "You sound like a textbook, yeah."

She blushed slightly, knowing full well that he was right, but she couldn't help it considering she had read all those medical journals so many times that the words had been burned into her mind. She took her job very seriously after all and was determined to be the best medic she could possibly be, even if that meant sacrificing other things like the time to go out and meet other people…to meet men…to have a meaningful relationship at all.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "But textbooks seem to be my most constant companions."

"That's a shame," Deidara said with a wink. "Because that means this beautiful body of yours is going to waste."

Sakura giggled as he lowered his head to press his lips softly to her shoulder and soon, he was trailing kisses over her aimlessly, the lips on both hands doing the same. Sakura sighed in contentment, enjoying the soothing feel of his body weight settled atop her and the flutter in the pit of her stomach that arose with every brush of his lips against her skin. After a moment of comfortable silence, she finally spoke.

"You're a surprising person Deidara."

"I know. I saw the look on your face from the first second I touched you, yeah," he chuckled against her ear as his hands roamed over her flat stomach and curving hips.

"That's not what I mean. You're different from how I thought you would be. You're…"

"Charming…dashing…good in bed?" Deidara supplied, pausing to press a kiss to her throat, then her collarbone, then right between her breasts, making Sakura squirm a little.

"Well, yeah that," Sakura giggled again, this time catching herself in the moment and realizing she was in bed having amazing sex with an S-class criminal. The thought sobered her a little. "You're not a cold-blooded killer," she finished quietly and her words caused the blond to lift his head from where it was nestled against her naked chest. At first she thought maybe she had said something to anger him but then he crawled atop her form until they were nose to nose, those piercing blue eyes searching hers again.

"I don't enjoy killing, yeah," he whispered, his lips almost brushing hers as he spoke. "But I do what needs to be done for the group I'm loyal to, just like you Sakura."

Just like her? The thought that they could be so much alike made her eyes widen. Things had always been so black and white. She was good, they were evil. Her cause was right, theirs was wrong. Yet those few simple words turned everything around and Sakura didn't know what to think anymore.

When she had accepted this man's offer to jump into bed she supposed she had accepted out of sheer curiosity, but she had never imagined he would make her feel so good, to practically worship her body with his touches, to prime her so thoroughly with his tongue and fingers. She had expected him to be rough and harsh but he was so gentle and soft. It didn't fit her preconceived notions about him at all and she realized that everything she thought she knew about this man had been all wrong.

She was confused and a little bit frightened, knowing the man that held her was incredibly dangerous, but at the same time, she didn't want to let him go, especially when he let his tongue slip past her lips to tangle with hers and pull her into another enthralling kiss, making her tingle and burn down to the very center of her being.

When he broke the kiss and allowed them both to come up for air, the look in his eyes warned Sakura that he couldn't hold back anymore. He looked hungry, starved for some satisfaction of his own and even if he was partly responsible for the death of the Kazakage, she didn't think she could deny him, for her body was begging for his touch as well.

She brushed the blond lock of hair hanging over his left eye and behind his ear in a gesture that surprised even herself with its tenderness. Her previous sexual encounters had never been remotely tender, just raw and rough and unsatisfying as she was groped by a fumbling boy who wanted nothing more than to satisfy his own urges.

He didn't ask if she was ready, or if she wanted to stop, because at this point, there was no turning back. Instead, he propped himself up with one hand and hovered over her body while using the other hand to guide his aching arousal to the apex of her thighs.

She gasped when she felt him brush over her sex and for some reason she gained a heightened awareness of her body. She could feel the heat of his body washing over her, the warm puff of his breath against her neck. His legs straddled her thighs and she could felt them pressing against her as he steadied himself and lowered his hips.

She moaned softly when his shaft slipped between her nether lips, not yet entering her but resting against her blazing heat. Her eyes remained locked with his the whole time as he withdrew the hand guiding his cock to cup her cheek gently, his thumb running over the fullness of her lower lip.

He said nothing, simply gazed at her, the fire in his eyes threatening to burn her up if her raging desire didn't first. She wanted to tell him to move, to enter her already and end this breathless anticipation, but she knew he had a plan to do things his way and she didn't want to ruin this moment that would no doubt stay in her memory forever.

His manhood was hard and hot and she waited for it to press into her but instead, he began to slide it up and down her dripping opening, moving his hips rhythmically as he covered himself in her juices. Sakura moaned louder at the feeling of him gliding over her, his member brushing her clit and making her shudder. Her response drew another smirk from him, one of pride knowing he could make her writhe like this, but it was slightly strained, for just the feel of her hot, wet flesh against him threatened the control he had over his body, but he refused to lose himself and pump into her like a wild animal. He wanted to watch her every movement, every reaction to what he did to her. He wanted to fully appreciate the art he was creating with her.

Her lips parted under his thumb as his shaft rubbed over the sensitized bundle of nerves once more. Fascinated by her sweet mouth and the shapes it made as she moaned, he traced it again with his index finger and was surprised when she drew it between her lips into the hot haven inside and began to suck it sensually, sliding her tongue along the digit in a display of what she could have done to another part of his body if he had let her. It was Deidara's turn to moan now, though it was soft, it was still deep and genuine as those green eyes returned his passionate gaze while her mouth did sinful things to him.

His cock twitched against her and he knew he could wait no longer. The little minx had a way of trying to take control of his artistic vision and he had to pace himself to make sure he could create the masterpiece he knew lay dormant, waiting to surface.

Pulling his finger from her mouth, he rested both hands on either side of her head and slid his hips so his shaft was poised at her opening. Slowly, almost torturously, he began to push forward, watching with pleasure as the pink haired woman beneath him gasped in utter ecstasy as he filled her inch by inch. Her mouth fell open in a series of soft moans and her glittering eyes looked at him pleadingly, imploring him to fill her quicker, harder instead of forcing her to endure this superlative torture.

Deidara made a sound of his own in the back of his throat, dark and deep and animalistic as her body parted for him willingly. He was sinking into her smoothly, aided by the bountiful juices of her desire and what greeted him inside was a tight, liquid paradise. Instantly she clenched around him, muscles rippling as her body tried to hasten his intrusion and pull him in deeper. She was hot and wet and mind-blowing and he couldn't help a groan as the base of his cock met her outer lips just as his tip brushed the wall deep inside her. It was like their bodies were made to fit together.

He was sweating, his skin gleaming with the exertion of not pounding into her like a monster, but it was so hard with her trembling beneath him. She was looking at him still, big green eyes wide with wonderment as she looped small hands behind his neck and arched up against him, pressing soft breasts to the rigid muscles of his chest.

Keeping his hands braced by her head, he slowly, gently began to move.

Sakura couldn't help her low moan as her eyes lost focus, concentrating on the wave of pleasure that washed over her rather than Deidara's face above hers. The feeling of him rocking against her was indescribable, his body of lean corded muscle rubbing over her smaller feminine form. She could feel her womanhood stretching for him as he moved in and out, his cock rubbing all the right places within her, but the best part was the way he was looking at her, as if he was completely enthralled with her. He watched her face intently as if he meant to memorize every detail and surprisingly enough, she didn't feel self-conscious at all, but only gazed back with hooded eyes into those captivating blue orbs as he continued to make her feel sensations she hadn't known existed.

Every thrust of his hips extracted a new and beautiful sound from her and Deidara was amazed by her responsiveness. He was a man who could thrill even the most experienced woman, never failing to make his partners cry out in ecstasy no matter how many other talented men they had been with. Although Sakura was not completely innocent, he had a feeling she was still relatively new to the world of sex and that made coupling with her even sweeter. Every gasp of pleasured wonder and awe was real and genuine. Although the women he took to his bed never had a reason to fake their orgasms or put on a show for him, something about Sakura was pure and true, another element that set her apart from the others, something else that only increased her beauty.

Deidara sat up slightly and removed one of the hands by her head to reach down and coax one of her boot-clad legs over his hip. Sakura's hands slid from his neck to press against the muscular plane of his chest, her fingers rubbing over his curious seal as he continued to pump into her in this new and intimate position.

Sakura whimpered at the feeling of his palm pressing hot kisses over the back of her thigh where he held her. He was higher above her now, taking her in not with an arrogant smile but with a captivated expression. The bounce of her breasts, the arching of her back, the place where their bodies so intimately met, all of it seemed to mesmerize him and he let his eyes roam up and down her form as he continued to pump his hips forward, shifting their angle every now and then to hit a different and wonderful spot inside her.

When she began to buck her hips up in time to meet his, the blonde began to pump a little harder, filled her even deeper and bumping against her cervical wall with every thrust. He immediately felt the flutter of vaginal muscles around him as her body responded to his actions. Her hands fell away from his chest to splay above her head with reckless abandon as she arched towards him blindly, desperately seeking more of the pleasure he was lavishing upon her as his name fell from her lips in a mindless mantra of rapture.

The way she was presenting those flawless breasts to him was all too tempting and he trailed the hand resting on her thigh to her hip and then over her flat stomach, nipping and licking as he went. When he reached a pert breast, his palm immediately closed over it, the mouth tugging the erect nipple between its lips to suck on it aggressively, but not enough to be painful. Sakura's moans immediately went up an octave and her body writhed as much as their position would allow, her eyes squeezed shut as she shuddered under his ministrations.

He could see her gripping the bed sheets fiercely, trying to anchor herself against all she was feeling. Without a word, he moved the hand propping himself up to gently pull one hand away from the bedding and interlaced his fingers with hers and she could feel the cool metal of his Akatsuki ring against her skin. Her eyes fluttered open at the affectionate gesture and she was greeted with something completely unexpected. On Deidara's lips, there was not a smirk but a smile. Though slight, it still held warmth as he squeezed her hand lightly and Sakura timidly squeezed back not at all sure what to think about this missing-nin anymore but knowing she wouldn't give this moment up for anything.

The mouth on her chest switched breasts, breaking her out of her thoughts as she let out a cry. She could feel his teeth grazing her nipple, feel the wet tongue slide around the erect bud. All of that combined with his thick member and intense stare was threatening to undo her completely. She could feel the invisible spring deep in her womb coiling ever tighter as he continued to pump deep, but still gentle, carrying her closer to her impending release.

"Oh god, Deidara…I'm close. I'm going to…"

Sakura trailed off, unable to bring herself to use such words. It turned out she didn't really need to because he knew exactly what she was trying to say.

She was squeezing him so deliciously tight, her pussy becoming more of a liquid hot vice as it clamped and clenched him in the most amazing ways. He had excellent self-control but he was approaching his limit. He needed her to reach her peak soon so he could watch his art form at its finest, watch her explode from within and feel her shatter under his touch. That single, wonderful moment made all of his holding back and self restraint worthwhile. Sex was not just about relieving stress or pounding selfishly towards his own satisfaction. Sex was art, the coupling of two bodies and a resulting explosion of pleasure. He loved to watch the fleeting expressions of indescribable desire on their faces, for this was when his women were inarguably the most beautiful. But Sakura was different; she was always beautiful but unaware of it. She didn't use her looks to get what she wanted. She was strong and determined and capable but she didn't seem to realize how appealing that was. Well, she would know after tonight. He would make sure of it.

"Come for me kunoichi," he whispered huskily, and she practically shivered at the words. His voice was low and raspy, but demanding. They were the first words he had spoken since he'd entered her and she couldn't believe that even the sound of his voice made her body ache for him.

The missing-nin bent down lower to whisper words against her cheek. "_Become _my masterpiece. Give in to me, release for me."

How could she not when he spoke to her like that.

She moaned again, louder and longer this time as his thrusts began to pick up speed. Her hand squeezed his and her other left the sheets to tangle desperately in his hair. Her vision was beginning to tunnel again as her body was overloaded with sensory stimulus but she kept bucking up to meet his rocking hips eagerly, too lost in her pleasure to care that her thoughts and vision were becoming fuzzy, that she could lose consciousness and be totally defenseless against this enemy shinobi.

She could feel her eyes beginning to roll back in her head and shut them tight as she moaned at a particularly hard thrust. She was tugging his hair painfully hard but neither seemed to care.

Suddenly, something within her gave way and her vision which had tunneled to black was suddenly alight in blinding white, colors flashing in and out of the brightness as the spring in her core finally snapped against the pressure. She was flying. She was falling apart. She was floating away to a place far from the earth and everything she knew. If the previous orgasms Deidara had given her were amazing, this one could only be described as devastating. She couldn't catch her breath as her body shook with the force of her most powerful release yet.

Deidara could tell her release hit her like a ton of bricks, for one minute she was moaning low and long and the next she was practically wailing. He could feel her clamp around his cock in a death grip that threatened to send him over the edge as well but he forced his boy to hold out. He wanted to see the glorious vision he had worked so hard to achieve and he was not disappointed. She practically glowed as she left the earth and spiraled high on the wings of pleasure. He could practically see her orgasm ripple through her as he watched the muscles of her thighs and abdomen flex in wave-like contractions. Her face was radiant as she screamed his name and Deidara knew he had completed his greatest work, for no explosion, metaphorical or physical, could ever compare with the beauty she currently possessed.

Her bliss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like ages to Sakura, although it still felt far too short. As her body began to come down from her high, she was aware that the missing nin was still thrusting into her, panting harshly and she opened her eyes in time just to see his whole body stiffen and his face take on an expression of nearly pained rapture. His member twitched within her and she felt the hot splash of his seed filling her womb in a series of shuddering contractions.

Finally exhausted, he collapsed, using the last of his strength to roll them onto their sides so as not to crush her with his greater weight. Her head was tucked under his chin and she could feel his breath stirring her hair and the expanding of his chest against hers as he tried to slow his rapidly beating heat.

After a moment, he had regained enough composure to roll them over further, cradling Sakura against his chest and dislodging himself from her womanhood which had relinquished its tight grip on him. She looked up at him, her face flushed and her hair mussed, but her dreamy smile told him she was completely satiated and satisfied.

"You're exquisite," he chuckled, his voice rumbling deep in his chest and vibrating slightly against Sakura's cheek as she rested against his right pectoral, fingers brushing idly over the stitching on the left.

"And you are way too good at seducing me," she giggled drowsily, eyelids already heavy after so much physical activity.

Deidara smiled, enjoying her touch as he ran his fingers through her hair, blackened nails making her scalp tingle before moving to run over her back soothingly. Deidara couldn't remember the last time he'd had bad sex. Nearly all of it was mind-blowing, considering the advantage he had with having extra mouths and the way he derived pleasure from watching women climax. However, he couldn't recall ever feeling so satisfied with a work of art or having such a sense of contentment afterwards. He had also never had such a strong feeling of regret at the knowledge that he would have to leave her behind and she would awake alone.

That was not a normal feeling for the explosions expert.

As he continued to stroke his hand over her back, he noticed her breathing had already grown deep and regular for she had fallen fast asleep on his chest, seemingly unconcerned that he was an Akatsuki and she a Konoha ninja. She was still radiant, the afterglow of sex making her look like a pink-haired angel and the thought that he would never get to see her like this again sent a pang through his chest.

As Deidara felt sleep overtake him as well, he couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling such an attachment to this particular woman. He thought he had been in control but apparently she had managed to leave her mark on him as well. Just what the hell she had done to him?

The question remained unanswered as he joined her in the realm of dreams, the sweat cooling on their naked bodies as they slept in the arms of what should have been a deadly enemy, but instead was an unexpected lover.

* * *

All right, chapter 2 complete! Feedback is much appreciated, especially since this sex scene was so interesting to write considering he has to extra mouths to use. ::swoons::. One chapter remains so tune in next week!

J-Pop

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings! I'm overdue in posting the final chapter but I hope you'll forgive me. I think its worth it though because I now have a wonderful piece of fan art to go with it drawn by the multitalented cynchick. Look for the link of my profile!

What follows is more sex (although all characters are over 18) so read at your own risk.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Evanescent Perfection

That unplanned but wonderful night in the roadside inn had been over four months ago.

The next morning she had awoken to nothing but empty sheets, but she had known she would. The evidence of their lovemaking had dried on her thighs and stained the sheets and there was no denying what had happened, but to Sakura's surprise, she realized she was glad it had. Their meeting had been unexpected and the series of events that had led him to her bed seemed random acts of chance, but she was glad that fate had given them one night together.

She had showered, dressed as normal and prepared to leave, but as she passed the front desk on her way out, she found herself asking about the blond-haired man and if he had left a note for her or anything like that.

The innkeeper replied that he and a masked man had left quite early in the morning and hadn't said as a word on the way out. Sakura thanked him and went on her way, wondering why she gave a damn at all about the missing-nin.

Nearly a month later, the war between Konoha and the Akatsuki had started as Pein was no longer content to wait for the perfect opportunity to capture the Kyuubi. The battles consisted mostly of surprise attacks as one group hoped to catch the other off guard and minimize their own casualties. So far, their encounters hadn't resulted in more than injuries ranging from mild to severe, but Sakura knew that this was just the beginning.

Upon returning from her mission Kiba had propositioned her almost immediately, waggling his eyebrows as he suggested she come over after her shift to "massage a knot out of his back". Sakura had declined, claiming she would be too tired after work and maybe they could get together some other time, but every time he asked her over, she continued to refuse and had nearly run out of excuses before the war had started and he was called to the front lines, Akamaru in tow. She felt a little bad for not being completely honest with him, but what was she supposed to say? Should she tell him that his touch would never compare to that of the S-class criminal she had bedded while she was away? No, of course not, she couldn't tell a soul and had continued going about her daily duties with the tremendous secret locked up in her heart.

Duty kept her hard at work in the hospital tending the wounds of those unlucky enough to have to be brought back to the village for medical attention and she wondered every time someone came in with burns if Deidara had been the cause.

Her mind wandered to him constantly and she found herself wondering what he was doing at that very moment and if he was also thinking about her. As many times as she tried to clear those thoughts away with a shake of her head, mentally chastising herself for acting like some lovestruck schoolgirl, the vision of him naked and on top of her wouldn't go away and sometimes her skin tingled at the memory of how he had touched her so passionately. How could the same hands that had touched her body so gently and made her feel so good, cause such destruction?

Little had she known that she would be given the opportunity to ask him in person.

One night nearly two weeks after the battles began, Sakura had been sleeping soundly, exhausted from another day of healing fellow shinobi when something made her sit straight up in bed, her hand immediately grasping the handle of the kunai she kept under her pillow. Something…no,_someone_ was at her window.

She waited breathlessly as the window she was sure she had locked rose behind pale curtains. When the breeze that rushed in made the fabric flutter, she was able to glimpse a figure clothed in a dark robe with red clouds. At that point, she had not been in the mindset to politely ask the man what the fuck he was doing breaking into her room. She had simply thrown the kunai with deadly precision, hoping to land a direct shot to the head.

The metal object had sliced right through the curtain and could have hit its mark if it wasn't for a peculiar clang that didn't exactly sound like metal on metal, but still like her weapon had been obstructed.

The curtains parted as the man stepped down into her room and Sakura, who had been crouched on her bed waiting for the attack in an oversized and well worn T-shirt, immediately felt her jaw drop. She hadn't expected a certain blond man to be standing in her room, smiling cockily around the kunai he held in his teeth.

"Deidara?"

Her whisper was heavy with disbelief and incredulousness. The village was at war and they were on high alert. How the hell had he managed to sneak in undetected? And more importantly, how had he managed to find her apartment?

Taking the kunai from his teeth, he let it drop heavily to the floor.

"Did you miss me kunoichi?"

His voice was low and husky, just like she remembered and she could hardly force her brain to function at the shock of seeing him again like this.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice practically a whimper as he advanced on her. If he was caught here in her room, it would mean big trouble for both of them. Deidara would no doubt be interrogated and tortured until he gave up the information Konoha wanted and she would also be severely reprimanded, maybe even stripped of her kunoichi status, or imprisoned, or both. He had to be stark raving mad for coming to her like this and she had to be similarly insane for not demanding he leave, or attempting to capture him.

"I think you know why I'm here," the missing-nin smirked, his hand popping the snaps of his cloak open as he made his way towards her bed where she still crouched in a jumble of covers. He let if fall from his shoulders to the floor in a dark pool, remaining clothed in only his pants and netted shirt and Sakura's mouth went a little dry at the sight of it.

One look at his hungry eyes clearly told her what he wanted from her, but it didn't explain why he'd gone out of his way and risked so much to get here. If he wanted a woman to warm his bed, he could have easily found one that didn't have dire consequences attached to her.

"Deidara, meeting in a bar while on neutral territory is one thing, but in case you haven't noticed, Konoha and the Akatsuki are engaged in a full-blown war. You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to betray my village a second time."

Her voice was still low, for she was afraid someone patrolling outside her second-story window might hear her and come investigate, but she was now visibly shaking with frustration and anger. How dare he come to her now after she had tried so hard to put him out of her head! She couldn't,_wouldn't_ have him a second time, especially not in her own bed. They may have been nothing more than a curious woman and an experienced man back in that dingy inn, but here, they were most certainly enemies.

"Look, I didn't plan for this to happen either, yeah," Deidara sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed with a huff and directly facing the pink-haired woman who was still crouched in a defensive position. "I didn't think I'd see you again after that night either. But…"

"But?" Sakura prompted.

"But I just can't get you out of my head!" he said with a growl, sounding almost as frustrated as she felt. "Ever since that night, all I can think about is you and the art we created. It was so fucking amazing that every explosion I set off with my clay seems dull in comparison. Nothing is satisfying anymore! It's like nothing can top the masterpiece we made that night and all I can think about is seeing you…touching you…"

The blond trailed off, turning his face away, a pout on his lips that was surprisingly adorable. It seemed he was just as perplexed by all of it as she was. Their experience apparently had had just as much impact on him as it had on her, only he was not content to sit back and think fondly on past memories. If she had taken the joy of blowing stuff up from him, it's no wonder he came looking for her. She thought she was the only one who'd had her world rocked that night, but it seemed she had left a lasting impression on him as well.

"So…you think sleeping with me again is going to fix it?" Sakura asked as dryly, slowly easing out of her crouched posture to sit cross-legged. She was still watching him warily, still searching for a sign that this might be a trap set by the Akatsuki in order to capture or even kill her, but Deidara seemed sincere, and just as confused by it all as she was.

"I don't know what's going to fix it!" Deidara growled, throwing his hands up in exasperation as he too tried to keep his voice low. "All I know is that I want you, Sakura, and I've tried to tell myself a thousand times that I didn't, but obviously it didn't work because I'm still here in your room."

His blue eyes were searching, piercing in the darkness of her room and Sakura had the familiar sensation that he was seeing right through her skin to something deeper inside her that even she wasn't aware of. Was he looking to see if she felt the same? If he found the answer to that, that he would know more than she did about herself.

"Deidara," Sakura said quietly, shifting her eyes to glance at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap. "You know we can't keep doing this. If we share another night and you still can't find satisfaction in your explosions, what then? Will you just keep sneaking back here? Be practical Deidara. There's no future for us."

"I'm not asking for the future," he said softly. "I just want what you can give me and what you can give me is tonight."

Sakura felt the bed shift and suddenly a hand was cupping her chin, tilting her face up to look into his. His eyes were beseeching her to give him permission but Sakura wasn't sure if she could comply.

"But Konoha, the Akatsuki, they're both—"

"Both factors that have nothing to do with us when we're alone in your room, yeah," the blond finished, his lips curling into that familiar smirk. "Just say yes to me Sakura and while I'm here, I promise you won't be thinking about anything else."

Not thinking was precisely what she was afraid of.

When she hesitated, a muscled arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap and she found herself sitting with her ankles crossed behind him and her arms thrown around his neck. She was suddenly very aware that she was wearing nothing under her shirt but a pair of flimsy panties and she was sure Deidara knew is too, for one hand was cupping one toned butt cheek while the other was running playfully up and down her side from armpit to hip, feeling the curves of her body through the cotton material that was uninterrupted by undergarments beneath.

"Say you want me to touch you, yeah," he breathed against her neck, sending delicious chills down the kunoichi's spine. "Say you'll become my art."

She wanted to say no, she really did, but the dampness gathering in her panties was a clear sign that her mind and her body didn't agree on this particular matter.

When he began to press hot kisses to her neck, it was all she could do to keep from writhing in his lap and a small whimper escaped her, letting the Akatsuki member know she was clearly fighting a losing battle.

When he asked her again, her resolve had finally crumbled and he wasted no time in sliding the shirt over her head that was hiding her body from him. After that however, he had taken his sweet time exploring every inch of her body until her head was spinning, making her moan and shiver and come for him until he could hold back his own desire no more and joined her in their final crescendo of living, breathing art.

Here they were now in the same situation as before, and Sakura could either turn him away or submit to him once again. However, the kunoichi felt she could no more deny his touch than she could deny her lungs air. Ever since the night he first crept through her window, he had continued to slip past Konoha security and visit her. She didn't ask how he did it because in all honesty, she really didn't want to know. She was content to stay oblivious to everything except his skilled hands and all his mouths working over her body. Sometimes he came to her several nights in a row, other times it was weeks between his visits and she was never sure when he would appear, for he had to not only slip into the village undetected, but get away from his own organization as well without arousing suspicion. It was a small miracle he wasn't already dead, and Sakura knew that every night they spent together could be their last and because of this, she had stopped trying to resist and simply enjoyed the moments they were allowed together.

She was still working diligently at the hospital, patching up those that had been wounded and broken, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Tsunade felt her skills would be better used on the front lines of battle, healing those who were too injured to make the trip back home. What would happen then? There was always the possibility that she would meet Deidara face to face on the battlefield and then she would be forced to fight and she would either kill or be killed by the man that had so recently held her so tenderly, that had caressed her body and touched all the right places until she was all but screaming his name. If that time ever came, could she really strike him down?

Yes. If she had to she would. Even as she watched him grasp the hem of his own shirt and slowly lift it over his head, feeling her heart and her breath flutter at the sight, she knew that if the time came when she would have to kill this man, she would, although a part of her would die right along with him.

He was standing over her now, looking at her with an expression nobody else had ever given her but him. It was dark and lustful but full of admiration, promising hours of unparalleled pleasure and Sakura knew he would deliver. He always did.

He was about to lower himself to the sheets but Sakura stopped him with a single word.

"Wait."

When he looked at her with a raised eyebrow she simply smiled.

"Lose the clothes first."

Deidara's cocky grin grew positively wicked at her request. "Alright kunoichi, but only if you allow me the pleasure of also removing yours."

Sakura watched him, wetting her lips in anticipation as he crossed his hands over his chest to grasp the hem of his fishnet shirt and began to inch it up, revealing toned abdominals that look like they had been cut from stone until they flexed and jumped with life.

His chest was revealed next, the strange seal that Sakura had traced with her fingers countless times in fascination stood out against his pale skin. Finally, the garment was tossed to the floor along with his cloak, forgotten the second it left his fingers.

He kicked off his shoes before focusing on his pants, his fingers moving to his fly almost painfully slow. He smirked at the way her eyes were fixated on his hands and the way she seemed to be holding her breath, waiting for his body to be revealed to her. She had confessed to him previously that despite being a kunoichi and a medic who was constantly around well-sculpted bodies, she still had a weakness for rippling muscle, whether it be bulky and built or long and lean. That weakness was quite apparent now as she sat there clutching the sheets to her chest, watching him hungrily as his pants slid down over his hips and he intended to exploit her flaw completely.

The last of his clothing fell away, leaving him in nothing but his Akatsuki ring and a smirk. Sakura's eyes were focused on his newly revealed member, already half hard as he walked towards her but she quickly diverted her attention to his face when he sunk down onto the bed and crawled towards her until he was practically on top of her. He grabbed a fistful of the sheets gathered to the kunoichi's chest and slowly pulled them away, revealing her exquisite body covered in silky black sleepwear that was cut dangerously low in the front and provocatively short, coming down only to the tops of her thighs. While her knee high boots had been drool-worthy accessories, especially when they were the only things she was wearing, Deidara had to admit that this particular outfit got his blood pumping as well. What had previously been at half mast instantly became rock hard at just the sight of her and he allowed himself a few moments to take it all in.

"Did you wear this just for me?" he murmured, cocky smile still intact as he let a single finger draw a straight line from her sternum to her bellybutton, marveling at the silky texture of both her skin and the dress beneath his calloused hand.

"Who else am I going to wear it for, you idiot?" Sakura replied, her voice unusually low and sensual as she let the missing-nin press her into the sheets.

Ino had gotten her this particular piece of lingerie for her eighteenth birthday, stating she was now legal and that she should go out and find a man to wear it for. Sakura had promptly folded it up and stored it in the back of her underwear drawer, forgetting about it for years. She had never worn it for anyone, but something had possessed her to put it on tonight and she was glad she had. If the smooth glide of the fabric against her skin wasn't enough to make her feel sexy, then the way Deidara was looking at her while she wore it certainly was.

The missing-nin only chucked at her remark, moving to straddle her thighs and leaning forward to nuzzle between the soft globes of her breasts right above the low cut of her dress. Sakura cooed in delight when he began to kiss his way up over her collarbone and neck before finally finding her lips and kissing them gently, teasingly, pulling away just enough when she arched up to him in search of more.

The pink-haired ninja quickly tired of his game and grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to pull him down to her but instead found herself hoisted up and flipped around so she was facing him in his lap, her thighs on either side of his crossed legs.

"Why are you in such a hurry kunoichi?" Deidara chuckled, his lips a hair's width from hers. "I have the whole night to satisfy you."

Sakura felt his hands grip her hips gently before sliding up and down her torso slowly, his palms grazing the outer edges of her breasts. The satiny texture of her dress allowed his hands to glide smoothly and Sakura shivered at the sensation as a familiar warmth began to gather in her core.

"You can't expect me to always be patient while you take your sweet time," Sakura murmured, sinking her nails into his skin slightly to emphasize her point that she was not going to lay back and let him torture her at his leisure.

The sting of her nails biting in to him sent a hot pulse straight to his cock and he groaned softly.

"But it's always worth it in the end, isn't it?" Deidara whispered huskily as one hand came up to cup the fullness of one soft globe through the black material.

The kunoichi's soft moan was the only answer he needed and he smiled in satisfaction when her whole body trembled in his arms as he ran his thumb over the tight bud straining against the satiny fabric.

He pinched it, pulled it, let a blackened nail scrape over it, enjoying the sounds he was extracting from her. He watched her eyes drift shut and her back arch, pressing more of the soft curve into his palm and the missing-nin took the opportunity to open the mouth there and begin to suck on her hardened nipple through the material of her dress.

The pink haired medic whimpered wantonly as she felt the heat and moisture of his palm wash over her, squirming in his lap as she clung to him desperately. His other hand was slowly descending over her hip and down to her ass, kneading one cheek with dexterous fingers which only compounded her writhing as she attempted to alleviate some of the pressure between her thighs by grinding against him. Unfortunately, Deidara wasn't about to let their hips get that close yet, especially after smoothing a hand over her ass and discovering that there was no panty line beneath the black satin.

"You're not wearing anything under this, are you?" he asked with a smirk, his hand giving a playful squeeze to her rump to punctuate his sentence.

Sakura cracked open a jade colored eye that had been shut as she focused on twin hands touching her. Her slight blush of embarrassment that followed was indistinguishable from the rosy glow already covering her body.

"No," she admitted in a breathless whisper as his palm continued to work over her breast, nibbling and sucking through saliva soaked fabric.

"That's so fucking_hot_," the missing-nin growled, his hand continuing to explore the curve of her rear until he came to the point where the fabric ended and smooth, creamy skin began. He molded his palm to the contours of her thigh, his oddly-placed mouth trailing kisses over the skin as he began to slide back up her leg underneath the black material.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his hand graze her outer lips from behind, powerless to do much to cover herself considering the way her thighs were spread over his legs and the fact she had forgone underwear upon going to bed. His smile was positively devilish as he let a single finger trace her slit with a feather light touch, chuckling darkly when he found she was already soaking wet.

"Deidara…"

He whimper betrayed her vulnerability as she trembled against him, her hips bucking of their own accord as he ran a teasing finger up and down the swollen lips of her womanhood.

"Shhh," he soothed, his smirk softening as he moved his hand from her breasts to cup her chin lightly, holding her gaze steady. "Don't make me rush kunoichi. I want you to savor this."

Sakura knew he was sincere in his words. He didn't want to rush things and leave her unsatisfied in any way. He wanted to watch her climax again and again because he was obsessed with the way she fell apart in the moment, becoming a work of art in his eyes. The notion was inarguably bizarre and a little twisted but hell, if he could make her feel like this she didn't care what he thought. Shyly, she nodded her understanding and the corner of his mouth quirked up in slight smile as he leaned forward to take her lips in a gentle kiss.

He could feel her body relax against him as his tongue traced the seam of her lips, silently asking entry. She willingly parted for him and he began a deep, thorough investigation of her mouth. The hand that had been holding her chin let go, opting instead to wrap around her waist and hold her to him, steadying her for what he had planned.

The finger that had momentarily ceased teasing her entrance began anew, rubbing fleetingly over fleshy pink folds and evoking needy moans from the medic that were quickly silenced by hot kisses.

She was slippery and hot, no doubt on fire for him and if he positioned his finger near her swollen clit, he could actually feel the pulse of her blood rushing to her core, preparing her body for him.

He let his tongue tangle with hers, prompting her to respond as he moved his single digit to brush over her swollen pearl gently, his fingers gliding smoothly thanks to her plentiful juices. She shuddered against him and moaned into his mouth, trying to buck her hips but was restrained by the arm around her waist. She could feel him smiling against her lips and knew he was amused by her eagerness. He may be a fantastic lover but he was still a bastard, teasing her until she thought she would go mad with her desire for him.

Finally, his soaking digit made its way back to the tight hole that was practically quivering in anticipation of being filled. Moving so slowly that she thought she might scream, Deidara slipped it inside her, feeling her slick walls immediately clench and ripple around the invading object.

Sakura's guttural moan was swallowed by his hungry kisses which only grew in intensity as he began to pump his finger in and out of her at a torturous pace. Her hot sex was reluctant to let him go every time he withdrew, feminine muscles sucking him back inside her blazing heat and he groaned against her mouth at the feeling. Finally, the lack of oxygen began to take its toll and he had to break the kiss or risk growing dizzy.

Sakura gulped air into her lungs, trying to catch her breath, but oxygen did little to clear her head as she felt her body part to accommodate a second finger sliding into her. She felt a moan rising up inside her but bit it back, knowing that too much noise would attract unwanted attention. They didn't have the luxury they did back at the inn that first night and they had to be relatively quiet in their lovemaking, a feat that was easier said than done.

Deidara could tell she was fighting to remain silent and although he understood her reasoning, it annoyed him a little. Hearing those beautiful sounds was all part of his art and compromising his artistic ideals was not something he took kindly to. However, he would have to make the best of the situation considering he was lucky he was here with her at all.

He pushed his fingers deep into her, letting them sink in up to the hilt and curled his digits to press against her inner wall, looking for the spot that would make her scream. He was almost immediately successful and Sakura had to bury her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her shuddering sobs as her body was wracked with the most exquisite pleasure.

"You like how this feels don't you?" he rasped against her ear, knowing full well that she did but wanting to hear her say it anyway.

Her response was nearly indistinguishable from the rest of her muffled cries and Deidara's smirk deepened.

"What was that kunoichi?"

Sakura pulled away from his skin slightly and he could see her eyes were squeezed shut against the pleasurable onslaught.

"Yes, I like it!" she panted, trying so hard not to scream in ecstasy and wake everyone in her apartment building.

"And do you like this?" Deidara asked, uncurling his fingers to reach deep into her the same time the arm around her waist urged her hips down onto his digits, impaling her deeply.

"Yes, oh _yes_!" Sakura screamed against his chest, shuddering violently at the sensation.

Slowly, Deidara eased her hips back up and slid his fingers out of her halfway only to repeat the process, but more gently this time. His pink-haired lover almost immediately picked up on his rhythm and soon she was moving her hips on her own, riding his hand at a pace that was much too slow for her but his arm wrapped around her made sure she didn't go any faster.

The feelings of him pumping in and out weren't as intense as when he had been rubbing her G-spot and she managed to keep her wails to a minimum, allowing only low, breathy moans to escape as he guided her up and down.

Once again Deidara found himself captivated by her beauty in this moment, her lovely face flushed and holding an expression of utter desire. Her arms flung around his neck and her body moved in hypnotizing undulations and she propelled herself towards release and from the look of it, she might reach it quite soon.

There were so many ways he could bring her to her peak. He could do it right this moment if he desired but there was something he wanted to try with her, something he had never done with another woman.

Crushing her to him, he trapped her in her lifted position and eased his fingers out of her, chuckling at how she immediately wriggled in his grip as her hips searched for fulfillment.

"No, don't stop now!" she moaned, her womanhood feeling empty after the loss of his pumping fingers.

Deidara's only response was to chuckle and slowly raise his digits to the lips of his face and Sakura watched wide eyes as he slipped the fingers that had just been inside her into his mouth, sucking them clean of her juices and clearly enjoying the taste.

"You know, I've never met a woman who tasted as sweet as you," he murmured only he was done cleaning her essence from his fingers. "But there's still one mouth of mine that hasn't licked you there."

Sakura gasped at the realization of just which mouth he was talking about and her gaze dropped to the intricate seal on his chest. She was still incredibly curious about it, although he doubted he would explain to her all of its anatomical working to her, assuming he even knew them himself, but he had never mentioned it previously after that first night and Sakura had respectfully let it go. Now he wanted to touch her with it? _Taste_ her with it? She wasn't sure what to think about that.

Suddenly, Deidara was sliding back on her bed towards the headboard, taking her with him with both hands on her hips. He eased backwards until he was lying down, his head cushioned by her pillow and her taut thighs straddling his abdomen. He could feel her wet sex pressed against his stomach and his erect cock throbbed painfully, clearly wanting to be buried in that tight inferno the way his fingers had been. He would make sure to fill her deep and hard with his own shaft but not yet. There was something he wanted to do first.

She was watching him, a strap of her black dress sliding off her shoulder enticingly; appearing a little timid at the thought of what was coming next. Slowly, one hand strayed from her pelvis to the stitching over his right pectoral. The palmar mouth there grabbed a loose end of the black thread and pulled and the blond winced at the feeling of the stitching pulling free of his skin.

"Deidara stop it! You shouldn't remove stitches like that!" she exclaimed, her medical knowledge kicking in as she leaned forward to try and bat his hand away. "Let me do it."

"I'm fine kunoichi," he said in a tone that left no room for argument and Sakura hesitantly let her hand drop away from his wrist, eyeing his chest warily as she swallowed all kinds of warnings about infection and proper medical procedures.

The missing nin pulled the last of the thread free and gingerly opened up the mouth he hadn't unsealed for quite some time, testing muscles that had long stayed unused.

Sakura watched in morbid fascination as the biggest mouth she had ever seen smiled at her. If she hadn't known it would do her no harm, she would have thought it to be something out of a horror movie.

Deidara had thoroughly enjoyed the way she had ridden his fingers so earnestly and now he was going to explore her with something else, making sure to taste every drop of those sweet juices she would secrete. Only one thing was left.

"Sakura, take off your dress."

The medic was so enthralled with his new mouth that she didn't even register he had actually called her by her name. She had to force herself to drag her eyes from his chest to his face, her blank look telling the missing-nin she hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"Take off your dress," he repeated, his voice firm but still held a hint of mirth. "And do it slowly."

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly, well aware that he was intent on watching her strip for him. The smug, arrogant smirk on his face was slightly infuriating. Just because he could make her scream didn't mean he was allowed to exploit her. Then again, hadn't she been gawking at his body just as eagerly when he shed his own clothes? He had a gorgeous body so how could she _not_ look? Maybe it was only natural that he wanted her to show off hers a little as well. She had so few opportunities to flaunt her femininity and sexuality that she might as well take the chance that was given to her.

Biting her lip in a gesture of insecurity that actually appeared to Deidara to be quite an effective seduction technique, Sakura ran her hands down her sides until they reached the short hem of the garment. Hesitantly, she inched the silky material up her body, first exposing the patch of damp curls at the apex of her thighs, then curvaceous hips, a flat stomach and modest breasts that still managed to hold Deidara's undivided attention momentarily before she lifted the dress over her head and tossed if away, flashing the man beneath her a shy smile as she finally revealed her body to him completely.

The missing nin's cocky smile momentarily vanished at the sight of her unclothed body, replaced instead with an expression of awed admiration.

"Have I ever told you there's nothing you look better in than nothing at all?"

His hands wandered over her naked thighs to rest on her hips as she giggled softly at his praise.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "You haven't."

The blonde's smile was back in place as he let his palms slip around to squeeze the toned cheeks of her ass.

"Well it's true," he rasped, his blue eyes smoldering as he looked up at her. "In fact, I don't think you should wear clothes ever again. They cover up your natural beauty, yeah."

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to swat his hands away. Even though he'd uttered similar phrases to her over and over, she never got tired of hearing them, nor could she stop the flush that always heated her cheeks. She had no doubt that Deidara could be quite the womanizer if he wanted, but he seemed to have eyes only for her and that knowledge stirred something deep in her chest, something powerful and strange that she would rather not examine too closely, for fear that whatever she found there would complicate things between the Akatsuki member and herself immensely.

"I don't think Tsunade would take too kindly to me fighting nude," Sakura giggled.

"You could probably gain an opening or two by distracting them with that body of yours. I've seen it so many times and I still can't stop staring," Deidara chuckled, his eyes roving over her form shamelessly to emphasize his point. "I still can't keep from touching you."

Their eyes met and Sakura watched his eyebrow quirk up and his lips form a wicked smile.

"Speaking of which…"

The kunoichi found herself jerked forward suddenly by his hands and was awkwardly straddling the left side of his chest, the sudden movement towards the headboard forcing her to brace her hands against the bedroom wall in front of her. His hand came up to support her under her right thigh and Sakura realized he had maneuvered her womanhood directly over the new mouth situated in his chest.

"Deidara!" she gasped, looking down to see his amused face as he rested comfortably on her pillow, clearly ready to enjoy the show.

"Brace yourself, yeah. This is going to feel a little…foreign."

Sakura had to consciously keep herself from crying out as she felt the thick lips on his chest beneath her part and something warm, wet, and flexible flick against her clit. Foreign was right. The medic couldn't remember ever experiencing anything like this, not even with Deidara, and when the broad muscle pushed past the swollen lips of her sex to explore her, her head fell back and she shook as if an electric current had just run through her. This was very different from when they had been joined together previously. The sensation of being filled was the same, but the object inside her was lithe and supple, bending and twisting inside her. When the pleasure receptors in her brain stopped firing in such rapid succession, she realized her mouth was agape and he eyes had nearly rolled back in her head just at the feeling of him sliding into her. She must look like a complete fool, but when she looked down at the man beneath her, his smile wasn't jeering or cruel, just a little smug at the fact he was the cause of her falling apart.

The instant he pushed his largest tongue into her tightness he wanted to moan aloud. The organ had been kept stitched up inside his chest for years and now that it was set free, it seemed hyper-sensitive to everything, including the way her vaginal muscles immediately gripped and rippled around it and the sweet flavor of the sticky juices that drenched his taste buds.

He had never done this with another woman before, partly because he knew that if the extra mouths on his hands didn't freak out his partners, the one on his chest certainly would. He also didn't see the need. He could easily make a woman come by using other various methods but he had always fantasized about penetrating a woman like this. Now that Sakura was atop him, gasping in pleasured wonder at the feel of him, he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else.

Sakura could feel his tongue slithering around inside her like something alive, exploring every corner of her and soon her thighs were trembling as he ran the tip of his tongue over her cervical wall.

Hesitantly, Sakura raised her hips a tiny bit, only to lower them back down, keeping her palms braced on the wall in front her and her eyes fixed on those of her lover's below.

"That's it Sakura, ride me just like that," the missing nin encouraged, wanting her to enjoy herself just as much as he was.

"This feels really…weird," Sakura panted out as she felt his tongue swirl inside of her once more. No doubt it was the good kind of weird but it was weird nonetheless. The fact that she was centered over one pectoral made the position a little awkward and the hand under her right thigh kept it lifted and prevented her knee from digging into his chest. She had to work hard to rock her hips up and down but the resulting feeling made the effort worth it, even if it was the most bizarre thing she had ever done.

From were Deidara was lying, he had an excellent view of his own thick muscle parting satiny petals of flesh and sliding into her body. His tongue was much more sensitive to texture than his cock and he marveled at how smooth and slick her inner walls felt. With Sakura leaning forward against the wall, he was able to watch her breast bounce enticingly above him with every grind of her hips and her pretty face contorted in pleasure as well. All of it sent his manhood twitching and pulsing, eager to be encased in that wondrous heat and fulfill his on raging desire, but this was so much more wonderful than his own needs. Every toss of her head, every gasp was a mini masterpiece in itself and he couldn't help but be captivated by his unfolding artwork and wanted the moment to last as long as possible.

She moaned his name heatedly, pink lips pursing into an 'o' as his tongue flicked over an especially sensitive spot inside her. It all felt so good but her clit was throbbing, begging for similar attention. Without halting the humping motion of her hips, she brought one hand from the wall to nestle in the pink patch of curls between her legs, her fingers rubbing over the swollen pearl in an attempt to alleviate some of the burning pressure.

Deidara watched her nimble fingers circle the tight bud and noticed how her body momentarily went rigid at the contact and how she picked up the speed of her grinding hips soon thereafter, her breathing coming out sobbing and broken as she shuddered atop him. It was one of the sexiest things the Akatsuki member had ever seen but he could only imagine what she would do if he were to replace her own fingers with something else.

Gently, he brought his free hand up to grasp that hand that was furiously rubbing her clit, halting her actions. When she looked at him curiously, he merely grinned knowingly before releasing her and reaching around to sink his fingers into the firm flesh of her ass, holding her steady.

"Let me help you with that."

Without waiting for a reply, he contracted his abdominals and brought his shoulders off the bed in a half sit-up and latched his mouth onto the throbbing button just above where his other tongue was thrusting in and out of her.

Somehow, Sakura had the capacity to remember to cover her mouth with one hand as she screamed like a banshee at the feeling of two tongues working over her most sensitive parts. What had felt incredibly good before, suddenly escalated into a torrential downpour of fiery hot pleasure, coursing through her and filling her up until she thought she would drown.

Deidara smiled around the tiny bundle of nerves in his mouth at the sound of her muffled cry. Her slick skin was burning hot against his lips and her musky aroma filled his nostrils. He quickly synchronized the motions of his tongue on her clit with the one pumping inside her, matching every flick over the tight ball of flesh with his thrusts. The hands under her thigh and gripping her ass began to guide her hips up and down in a rhythm that suited him and soon Sakura was leaning heavily against the wall, one hand clamped over her mouth to smother the impassioned sobs that wouldn't stop coming. She was too far gone to assist him in any way and instead, focused her energy on not losing herself and waking the entire village with lusty screams of the missing-nin's name.

She was clenching irregularly around him, her inner walls trying to milk him for all he was worth and Deidara knew she was perilously close to tumbling over the edge. Using his hands to move her, he began bouncing her up and down hard and fast, his fingers digging into her soft flesh and leaving angry purple bruises that Sakura wouldn't feel until tomorrow. He began to flick his tongue rapidly over the slippery pearl held gently between his teeth and the moans she had been trying to silence only grew more desperate and frantic as she bucked wildly atop him, her hips moving of their own accord as she sought fulfillment blindly, madly, reduced to the most primal of instincts like a wild animal.

Her inner contractions became more frequent and nearly violent as they reverberated through her whole body, pink hair flying as she tossed her head with reckless abandon. Suddenly, her whole body went rigid and Deidara knew she had reached her peak, something he was not about to miss watching. He let her clit go with a wet pop and looked up to observe the very reason he had come to her. This moment of art was what he lived for and thesheer beauty of it nearly stole his breath away. Her back was arched, the motion jutting her breasts forward to display hardened nipples. Her hand had fallen away from her mouth and lips were parted in a silent scream, the intensity of her orgasm tearing the breath right from her lungs. Her face wore the lovely expression of utter surrender that he had mentally photographed and stored away in his brain but the memory paled in comparison to the real thing.

She was beautiful, so utterly, exquisitely gorgeous that Deidara knew no other woman could begin to resemble her. Sex and the creation of art would lose all of its luster and excitement unless it was with her and in a way, she had ruined it for him, but he knew he must have done the same for her because he doubted she would ever find another man who could make her feel half as much pleasure as he did. The oddest part was that he was glad about it; glad he had found her in the bar that night, glad she had let him into her room and into her heart, glad he had taken all the risks to come to her tonight, for he wouldn't trade a single moment with her for anything and would continue to face the dangers of sneaking into enemy territory just for a night of pleasure with her. It was crazy behavior and yet it felt completely natural but Deidara tried not to dwell on it too much for the truth beneath it all was bound to be complicated and messy and he just wanted to enjoy this perfect moment with the pink-haired goddess before morning came and stole her away from him.

Higher and higher she soared, unable to come down until she rode her climax to completion. Stars and bursts of color exploded before her eyes and Sakura wondered how her body could possibly take all this stimulation without shutting down. Her nipples ached and her clit burned and her whole body refused to stop convulsing. She could still feel his thick tongue churning inside her, prolonging her orgasm and she was helpless to do anything but endure it.

At last, the white hot ecstasy began to ebb away and Sakura collapsed forward against the wall, resting her flushed forehead on its cool surface as she floated down back to earth and tried to catch her breath. The flexible organ within her retreated from her body to gently lick her outer lips clean of the musky juices that were leaking from her but she was too numb to feel it. All she was capable of was sagging against the white plaster as she tried to catch her breath.

Deidara allowed his tongue to run over her slit, lapping up the last of the tangy liquid there. His cock was throbbing too painfully for him to ignore now but he knew she would need a moment to recover after what he had done to her. Carefully, he lifted her hips and slid her back down his torso, causing her to collapse onto his chest without the support of the wall. In one fluid move he rolled them over so he could lay her head against the pillow and cover her trembling body with his, pressing gentle kisses to her temples, her eyelids, her lips, as she began to regain her strength.

Sakura felt like a boneless, jellylike mass, but oddly enough, it was one of the most wonderful feelings she had ever experienced. She felt warm and safe wrapped up in his arms as he showered her with kisses and held her close. The irony of the situation was not lost on her. He was after all, an enemy to her beloved village, but she would betray Konoha before she betrayed her heart, and so here she was, naked and sweaty and very much exhausted, but indescribably happy and knowing full well that he was not done with her yet.

Gradually, she become more aware of his soft lips caressing her face and she murmured softly, somehow finding the strength to lift a hand and tangle it in his long blond hair.

"How the hell do you do that to me?" she whispered, a smile gracing her lips as she let her eyes flutter open to meet his, still drowsy and lethargic in the afterglow.

Deidara chuckled at her sleepy tone. "I think the real question is how are you so perfect? I'll never find a subject for my art that can compare to you now. You've taken all the fun out of it, yeah."

He was smirking mirthfully as he cupped her cheek, his palmar hand pressing a gentle kiss to her face.

"I guess you'll just have to stop blowing things up then," she giggled, running her fingers through silky blond strands that were so soft she was actually a little envious.

"Not a chance," he grinned before leaning in for another slow and smoldering kiss that took her breath away.

Sakura knew he wasn't kidding either. Of course he would continue to blow things apart. It was his primary fighting style. However, she couldn't help but think about the fact that it may be one of her own dear friends fighting him tomorrow, dodging exploding clay birds and spiders. One of these days it may even be she who had to face him on the battlefield. She wouldn't back down and neither would he, even if it meant a tragic ending for this man who she welcomed into her bed. Life as a shinobi was often difficult but she had never encountered anything like this…this thing that turned black and white to shades of gray…that blurred right and wrong. She couldn't help but wonder if she could have ever been happy with this man if circumstances were radically different.

Deidara released her lips and gazed into her eyes, seeming content just to look at her for the time being. He acted as if he had all the time in the world to worship her body when really, their time together was painfully short. He took his time because he wanted what time they did have to be absolutely perfect and he knew by the soft glow radiating from her after her first orgasm, she would agree that so far, it was.

"I hope you're ready to go again," he whispered, his smirk back in place as he kissed the skin of her neck next to her ear. Sakura's only response was a delighted shudder and the raising of goose bumps on her arms.

Deidara let one hand stray to an erect nipple while his head descended to find its twin and began to prepare her body all over again by licking and nibbling the puckered flesh, savoring the tiny moans and mewls he extracted. All too soon, she was grinding her hips up against him, eagerly seeking more stimulation despite all the attention he had just lavished on her.

The missing-nin gave her nipple a final suck before releasing it from his mouth to observe her writhing beneath him in anticipation. Her kunoichi training gave her incredible stamina, making her absolutely insatiable and that's the way he liked her.

His movements were slow and deliberate as he slid a hand under her thigh and behind her knee, hoisting her leg up until her knee was nearly against her shoulder. It reminded him of their position the first time he had touched that sacred spot at the apex of her thighs and he chuckled softly to see the fine pink hairs covering her mound were already glistening with fresh, dewy drops of arousal.

She bit her lip as she watched him, aware that she was spread embarrassingly wide but knew he found the view beautiful, even if she didn't. She held her breath and observed as he aligned their hips and felt his hot shaft glide over her silken sex without penetrating her just yet, lubricating himself so he would slide into her flawlessly.

"Mmm…Deidara," she cooed as he rubbed over her clit with every forward thrust of his hips, making her squirm and arch towards him as he fueled both her desire and his with the added anticipation. Her velvety folds felt so good against his erection but even the friction of rubbing against her did little to ease the pressure he felt after restraining himself for so long. After thoroughly covering himself in her juices, he finally thrust forward into her waiting sex, feeling her body engulf him into a hot, pulsating cocoon.

Sakura's heady moan was long and low and even he couldn't hold in the pleasured growl that forced its way out through gritted teeth. He eased himself into her tight passage until he felt himself bottom out when his tip pressed against her cervical wall the same moment his base pushed against her outer lips.

"Damn, Sakura…" he breathed, letting the profanity slip unconsciously. He just couldn't help it when he was wedged inside her as deep as he could go and her vaginal muscles continued to try and suck him in deeper, quivering and rippling around him as if she were trying to make him lose himself immediately.

His lover stretched her arms above her head, grabbing fistfuls of fluffy pillow as she tried to hang on as Deidara kept her knee hoisted to her shoulder but extended her leg out until her ankle rested on the bed by her head while the other remained straight out in front of her, her legs now splayed wide in a perfect splits position.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, his hand pressing her calf to the sheets to keep her in the position only a woman as flexible as an elite kunoichi could have managed.

Sakura nodded and uttered a sound that was probably an affirmation but one look at her face told him that she was enjoying this new arrangement very much.

Taking care to move slow, Deidara began to pump his hips back and forth, feeling her pussy clamp down and suction him back in whenever he tried to withdraw. Her face was screwed up in an intensely pleasured expression as their bodies meshed and parted but Deidara wasn't content with her just feeling him. He wanted her to experience even more.

"Look at me kunoichi," he coaxed gently, and Sakura forced hazy green eyes open, immediately getting lost in crystalline blue eyes as he pushed into her slow and deep.

Sakura wasn't sure why but she felt something lurch in her chest at the sight of him, something wonderful and terrible all at once. She was eternally thankfully for him and this moment, but her heart constricted painfully at the thought of him having to leave her behind, to return perhaps not for a long while or maybe not at all. She could no longer go along thinking that this was just about great sex and the creation of beautiful art. Shinobi of her caliber did not betray their villages simply for great sex. But if it was more than a physical attraction, what did that mean? Did she care about him? Yes, she supposed she did, but how deeply did those emotions run? Did she like him? Of course. Did she…did she _love_ him?

Sakura immediately shoved the thought away. The notion was too ridiculous to even consider. How could she love him? He was either trying to kill her friends, buying her drinks in a bar, or screwing her brains out. They hadn't even had time to form a relationship. In fact, she knew nothing about him at all, only that he had four mouths, considered explosions and orgasms to be art, and was _extremely_ good in bed. She was in lust, that much was certain. But love? No way. If she were actually in love with this man, the result would be emotions so complicated that no amount of methodical analyzing would sort it out. She couldn't be in love with this man, plain and simple. She couldn't. She wasn't.

Even so, she couldn't help the nagging feeling in her gut as he continued to fill her repeatedly with hard, masculine flesh, that she was very wrong in her assessment of her feelings. If she didn't love him, why did looking into his eyes and being held in his arms feel so right? Why was she risking everything for this man when she should have turned him in the first night he showed up at her window? Sakura had a feeling the answer was staring right at her, incredibly simple in nature but yielding endlessly complex consequences. Instead of examining the situation further, she shoved it all to the back of her mind, hoping that if she didn't acknowledge it, it simply wouldn't exist and she could go on blissfully unaware of what was forming between this dangerous Akatsuki member and herself.

Deidara kept the pace slow and steady, feeling his shaft slip in and out of her inch by inch. Even at this unhurried speed, she was wet enough that excess fluid was leaking from between their joined bodies, staining the sheets and permeating the air with her musky and spicy scent until the room smelled strongly of sex and sweat. Deidara didn't mind, in fact, he relished it, for in the morning when he was long gone, the soiled sheets would be a testament to what they had done, proof of a night that would otherwise be no more than a memory to her after the bruises on her skin were healed.

Sakura could feel herself breaking, her body cracking and bits of blinding light shining through that would overwhelm her when she fell off the edge of consciousness into blissful oblivion. She bent the knee that wasn't pushed to her shoulder and used the leverage of her foot on the bed to push her hips up to his, meeting him thrust for thrust and instantly, she could feel his body shudder and tense as he neared his limit as well.

"Oh god Sakura…you feel so fucking _good_."

The medic moaned her agreement as her she felt his hot shaft pulse within her. Every nerve ending was on fire and she felt she might burn up before the night was over but continued to raise her hips to his, knowing she couldn't stop now even if she tried. She could feel her release coming, signaling the enormity of the impending explosion and she tried to warn the man above her to slow down before she woke everyone from here to Suna.

"Oh god, it's coming…it's going to be huge! I can't…I…I can't…"

Words failed her but Deidara know what she was trying to say. However, he had no intention of doing anything to decrease the intensity of her oncoming orgasm. If it was going to tear through her like a hurricane, so be it. He would watch the raging storm unfold and admire every second of it.

"Let it come," he rasped harshly, forcing his body to stay in check so he wouldn't reach completion before she did. He had to see her finish, had to see her descend into that world of rapture and transform into a creature whose beauty was unparalleled.

"But…"

"Come for me."

Sakura decided to cast her doubts aside and succumb to the world that beckoned her, even if it tore her apart. Deidara pushed into her especially deep and with that, the final thread holding her back snapped and she spiraled headlong into the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced, putting all of Kiba's endeavors to shame and dwarfing even some of Deidara's own accomplishments.

Her lungs filled to maximum capacity as her body went rigid in the calm before the storm and she knew that her scream would be heard from here all the way to most distant training ground in the village. However, there wasn't much she could do as her hands clawed helplessly at the pillow beneath her head.

Deidara watched as she went into convulsions, her body flexing and rippling beneath him and just as she was about to let out a deafening scream, he clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her with his tongue as it forced its way between her lips, muffling her cries as it tangled with her own. In all honesty, he would have much rather heard her scream but the sight of her heatedly kissing his own hand at the peak of her orgasm was quite enthralling too and if he pulled his hand back just a little, he could watch their tongues twist and ply with each other in an overtly sensual display.

He continued to pump his hips into her, trying to lengthen the duration of her climax but his rhythm was broken and irregular now and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from spilling into her. He wanted so badly to watch this beautiful display until its conclusion and would not let his self-control slip until then. She was breathtaking and practically glowing as she rode out her climax and Deidara doubted there was ever a woman anywhere that looked so gorgeous.

At last, she began to come down from her high, still kissing his hand fervently but with slightly less desperation, losing steam quickly as her incredible orgasm sucked the last of her strength. When she opened emerald eyes so give him a sexy and satisfied look, like a cat that had gotten the cream, while still massaging the tongue in his hand with her own, he lost it.

With a growl that was nearly animalistic, he thrust forward hard and felt his own body explode in a burst of searing heat, feeling his member pulse as he emptied himself into her until he felt he completely run dry. His other hand was still gripping her calf, pressing it to the bed with such force that it would no doubt leave more bruises, but Deidara was too lost to stop himself, too far gone to hear the own words falling brokenly from his mouth.

"Oh god Sakura, I love the art we make together! I love _you_!"

With one last thrust, he collapsed onto her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his body so thoroughly and utterly spent that he questioned his ability to move. Without a doubt this had been his ultimate masterpiece and nothing he created from here on out would ever come close to the radiance he had witnessed in the Leaf kunoichi here tonight. He would continue to enjoy the lesser works he made but every time he infused his chakra into his clay, every time he set it off in a brilliant explosion, he would think of her and this night, of the time when he created the most beautiful and wondrous sight he had ever laid eyes on.

Sakura had been only half conscious, still overwhelmed by what she had just experienced, but she was not so far gone to let the words he uttered as he came slip past her unnoticed. Had she heard him right? Had he really said "I love you"? The thought of it stopped her dead in her tracks, making her pull away from the hand she had been drowsily kissing. Maybe she had heard wrong, or maybe it was something he had just said in the moment, empty words with no meaning behind them, but even Sakura knew better than to think Deidara would casually throw around such a powerful phrase.

As the missing-nin began to pull himself together, he noticed that the body beneath him was usually stiff and unyielding and not at all how she normally was after sex. He summoned the strength to lift his head and found her face set in a grim expression that was most _definitely_ unlike her.

"What is it?" he asked softly, adjusting his weight to stroke her cheek softly with his fingers, only to have her turn away from him slightly. His brow creased as he frowned in confusion. Just what had gotten into her?

Sakura said nothing for a moment, letting her eyes stare vacantly into the darkened room so she wouldn't have to look at him. After a moment she finally drew a deep breath to whisper, "You know this is never going to work right?"

Her sudden mood change had Deidara completely perplexed. He had shared enough intimate moments with this woman to know how she usually acted after a round of lovemaking and this was far from the norm, although he didn't understand why she was suddenly acting this way.

"What is there to work out Sakura? It's not like I'm asking you to marry me and have my kids."

The answer seemed to do nothing to appease her. Jade eyes snapped back to focus on him, lit from within by an emotion quite different from the lust he had seen there previously, although Deidara couldn't quite name what it was.

"If circumstances were different, would you want me to?"

Deidara felt his jaw slacken at the question. Where the hell had _that_ come from? He knew many women were driven to seek a man they could settle down with, urged on by their internal clock, but he had come to find that kunoichi ran on an entirely differently schedule, they had to when any day could be their last, but Sakura had never exhibited such peculiar behavior before and the enigma of it all was starting to annoy him.

"What is _with_ you all of a sudden?" he sighed in annoyance, pushing himself onto his hands so he could hover over her and face her directly. "Why are you asking me all these questions when they have nothing to do with anything concerning us?"

"That's a pretty bold thing to say, considering what you just said to me," she replied, her voice taking on a definite edge.

Deidara was about to make a retort when his mouth snapped shut. So it was something he had said? That figured. Women had a tendency to hold words against their speakers. But what exactly _had _he said? One look at her face told him that she wasn't going to offer up the answer so he tried his best to replay the moment just prior to her switching gears from sweet and serene to slightly hostile. He had been on the brink, caught up in the moment of the best sex he'd ever had and during his release, he had said something to her, uttered something breathlessly as he had spilled his seed inside her. It had been something from his subconscious and he had thought the words tumbling forth had been a series of sweet nothings, fluffy words with no real meaning behind them, but apparently it had been enough to put her on edge.

Sakura could see his expression change as he introverted himself and thought hard about what had passed between them. She tried to be patient but when his face remained blank, she heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"You really have no idea do you? You told me you loved me and don't even remember," Sakura said, sounding slightly hurt but trying unsuccessfully to mask it. "Maybe I should be thankful for that because it means you didn't really mean it."

Deidara was stunned. Is _that_ really what he had said? That was certainly a profound statement to make and it was no wonder her emotions were all over the place as a result. Now the real question was _did_ he really mean it? All this time he had convinced himself it was the consuming need to come back to her and see that perfect face of hers when he brought her to completion. The desire to create masterful works of art was like a drug and that was why he kept returning to her now that the explosions generated in battle hardly held their own against her. But now, upon closer inspection, he began to realize that maybe that wasn't entirely true. Just why did he feel so compelled to come back to her when he could have found another woman to suffice? True the resulting art wouldn't be quite as magnificent but considering the risks associated with sneaking into a village his organization was at war with, he could have made it work. But no, he hadn't _wanted _another woman and now it all made sense as to why. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he felt more for this pink-haired woman than the reverence of an artist for his art. It ran deeper than that and when he really searched his own heart, he found that the emotion he was feeling for her couldn't be anything else but love, pure and simple.

Sakura watched the constantly changing torrent of emotions flicker across his face, literally watching the realization unfold in front of her. He may not have realized he said it, but now that he was forced to think about it, he was searching deep inside himself and she waited breathlessly for his answer.

After a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on and on, the blond came out of his thoughts to focus lucid eyes on her and even before he opened his mouth, Sakura knew the truth and she was devastated, elated and terrified all at once.

"I…I_do_ mean it, Sakura. I love you."

Sakura's heart clenched within her chest. She wanted to laugh and she wanted to sob uncontrollably. Why now? Why _him_? Why couldn't this have happened with someone else? It didn't seem fair that the man who finally offered her the affection she craved was a mortal enemy of her village. Maybe it wasn't too late. If they ended it now, maybe she could save both of them. It would hurt, but they would get through it. She would cut the ties before the ending consequences became too much to bear.

"We can't do this Deidara. We have to stop. Things have gotten out of control and it can't go on. We shouldn't be in love. We _can't_ be in love. We—"

Deidara covered her mouth with his hand, but this time, keeping the tongue in his palm from plundering her mouth. "So you feel the same for me, yeah," he said with a knowing smirk, his tone making his words a statement, not a question.

He gently removed his hand, allowing her to speak.

"I…well…I guess…maybe…"

Her reluctance to admit a firm yes or no was proof enough for the missing-nin.

"You do," Deidara said simply. "You do but you're scared. There's no need to be. We've been getting along fine until now."

"But this changes everything!" Sakura said, her voice growing slightly panicky. "I loved you but I didn't _know_ it. Now that I do, I can't go on like this. I can't watch you leave me behind and go back to fighting a war you may never come back from, and I can't go on healing people on my side that _you_ potentially injured!"

"Then run away with me," Deidara said simply, the words leaving his mouth before his brain even had time to process them. He surprised himself with the brashness of his suggestion and apparently Sakura was shocked too.

"What?!" she nearly shrieked before realizing she had to be quiet and lowered her voice. "Are you out of your mind?! We'd be running from the Leaf _and_ the Akatsuki!"

"I know," Deidara said softly, realizing that he was ok with the implications of being a missing-nin twice over as long as she was by his side. "I never said it would be easy, but it can be done. I know how the Akasuki move and where they like to hide. I know the places to avoid and chances are they would be too busy with the war to come after us right away. We would get a large enough head start that we could make it."

Sakura's head was spinning. Leave behind Konoha and everything else she loved? The thought was ludicrous, but the thought of finally being able to be happy with this man, even if they would never lead a normal life, was incredibly tempting, if not completely unrealistic. She knew where she belonged and her ties to her home were too strong, her loyalties too deep to break.

"And what would we do when we left? Give up being shinobi completely? Raise a child while constantly on the run? You can't ask me to do that Deidara. I love what I do and I love my home. Even if I love you too, I can't give up being a medic. They need me here."

Deidara's heart grew heavy at her words, even though he'd somehow expected to hear them from her. Her situation was completely different from his. He hadn't joined Akatsuki by choice and didn't particularly enjoy being a part of it. He wouldn't miss much about the organization if he traded one fugitive lifestyle for another. She on the other hand had friends here and he couldn't ask it of her to leave them behind for a future that was uncertain at best.

"I understand," he whispered softly, cupping her cheek and letting the lips there press a soft kiss to her skin like he so often did when they were together, and Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Sensing her relief, Deidara leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss, this one far sweeter and gentler than the previous ones they had shared that night, for this one was full of the love they had both acknowledged.

Although it was tender, it still stole her breath away and when they parted, she found herself breathless under his azure gaze.

"So now what do we do?" she whispered, afraid that his answer would be to separate for good, even if that solution was the most logical.

"Go back to what we were doing," Deidara said, his tender smile turning mischievous. "Which I believe was me getting ready to make you moan all over again."

Sakura drew as sharp breath as she felt the hand on her cheek descend down her body to tangle teasingly in the candy colored hairs at the apex of her thighs.

"But what—ooh! What about after tonight?" she panted out, a soft cry interrupting her voice when his finger brushed over her sensitized clit.

"Same as always," Deidara smirked. "I'll come to you when I can and when I do, it will be _you_ who is coming for _me_."

"But what about—ah!—the consequences? We both know this can only end—mmm—with us getting hurt…"

Deidara's skilled fingers were playing over her fleshy pink button, making thought and speech extremely difficult. She couldn't help but wonder if that was intentional.

"I don't care," he rasped, his voice already throaty and sensual as he watched her body respond to him so readily. "I'll endure whatever it takes to be near you, Sakura."

She could feel her core growing wet and hot with surprising speed and the words he spoke only urged her along even if they were completely irrational. Then again, she had been just as reckless the night she had invited him into her room at the inn, and the night she had allowed him into her own bed. Perhaps it was unavoidable that they do crazy things when they were together because otherwise, they wouldn't be together at all.

As she felt the wet heat of the tongue on his hand dip inside her, Sakura knew that she was already past the point of no return with him and would continue to await the moments they shared together, even if his side opposed hers.

Whether fate was cruel or sweet or a little of both remained to be seen, but either way, they were going to face it together.

* * *

Weee! Another fic completed. Thanks to cynchick as always for editing, formatting, and illustrating this fic! Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Authors like feed back.

J-Pop Princess


End file.
